Path of Memories
by Kagome Tendo
Summary: Summary: Rouge gets amnesia and Knux finds her, where the two go to Chris's mansion. What happens when trouble starts in the world of Knuckles and Rouge? First part missing romance, but it gets better. Chris bashing included in chappie...21! CHAPPIE 28 UP
1. Things Never Change

Kagome: Hi. This is my first fanfic, so I hope it goes well.

Some notes:

1.) Knuckles is NOT on Angel Island, he's at Chris's place…

2.) I might put Tikal in, I don't know. But Big has no life! He's not in this.

3.) Shadow lives at the mansion.

I suck at writing sometimes…I will try and update every wednesday, but I can't make any promises.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X, SA2, SA, or anything else you can think of. But, I do wish I owned Shadow…

The night was warm, but one alien bat thing (sweat drop) still felt cold. She didn't know anything. Not even her name. At least not until she heard a voice call her.

"Rouge?" Asked a voice. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" The bat responded with.

"It's Knuckles." Worried, Knuckles decided it'd be best to take Rouge back to the mansion. Knuckles really wanted that. _To stay with Rouge…_The echidna thought, but quickly realized what he was thinking, and stopped the thought. "Why don't you come back to Chris's with me?" He offered.

"Who's Chris?"

"Never mind…" Grabbing Rouge by her hand, Knuckles led her to the mansion. Not two seconds later, the couple (I wish…) was greeted by Sonic.

"Hey, Knuckster." He greeted, noticing Rouge. "Hi, Rouge."

"Hi." Rouge answered. "Who are you?"

"She has amnesia…" Knuckles explained, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Yep!" She cheered. "This porcupine guy, Fists, brought me here."

"It's Knuckles…" the 'porcupine' corrected. "And I'm an echidna."

"Does she remember anything?" The blue hedgehog asked his friend.

"I remember something…" Rouge said.

"What is it!" Knuckles demanded, very eager.

"Something called the Master Emerald," She started. "That it belongs to…"

"Me!" She and Knuckles said at the same time. Knuckles forgot that she forgot everything, so he yelled at her.

"_Your_ emerald!" He said. "It belongs to _me_!"

"No…" Rouge explained. "I'm pretty sure it belongs to me."

"Listen bat girl!" Knuckles threatened. "Don't touch my emerald!"

Sonic just sighed. _Some things never change._ He thought

Kagome: So, what'dya think? Pretty short chapter. Just R&R. Because it was short, I'll make chapter 2 long. Names for Title appreciated! Thanks in advance!


	2. Memories Revied

Kagome: Hi! Welcome back to the un-named story! I have some good ideas for this chapter. Anyone who knows Sonic Adventure 2 should be able to recognize some things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anyone else in this story. If I did, Shadow would love me! ;;! Not that I've scared half the readers away, let's begin chapter two.

CH. 2: Memories revived.

Tossing and turning in her bed, Rouge went back to earlier that day. After finding her the day before, Knuckles explained some things to Rouge that she was having trouble understanding.

Flashback begins

"You are Rouge the Bat." Knuckles said slowly, trying to hide his impatience. He didn't cover it up that well, because even the amnesic bat could tell.

"Well, I know that!" Rouge said, almost as impatient as him. "What am I?"

"A bat."

Shadow, who had been asked to make sure Knuckles didn't kill Rouge, closed his eyes.

_It will all be worth it as long as I can fulfill my promise to Maria._ He tried to convince himself in thought over it and over. It was the only reason no one in the room was dead yet.

"I know I'm a bat, but what do I do?" Rouge sighed.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" A confused Knuckles asked.

"You're protector of this 'Master Emerald'; Shadow here is the so-called 'ultimate life'. His blue relative is a famous hero."

"I am NOT related to Sonic!" Shadow corrected, annoyed. True, he got along with Sonic better than before, but still did not like being compared to him.

"You're a thief!" Knuckles yelled. "And a government spy!"

"Go on, go on." Rouge commanded, smiling.

Knuckles sighed. "You are a treasure hunter that-"

"I have a question!" the bat interrupted.

"WHAT!"

"If the Master Emerald is yours, why did I think it was mine? How do I know _you're _not lying to _me?_!"

"Listen bat girl…" Knuckles started. Shadow sighed. _Guess it's time for me to get to work. Why couldn't Sonic or someone else do this? I have a life! _Luckily for the black hedgehog, Rouge took care of it for Shadow. "I'm just asking!" Knuckles considered it, and decided to let that one slip.

"And, how do I know you?" was her next question.

Oh, how Shadow couldn't wait to hear this one. How could Knuckles possibly tell Rouge that the two were enemies? _Yeah,_ Shadow thought sarcastically. _That'll do it. Rouge'll believe him for sure._ Shadow let a small smile out as he waited for the Emerald holder's answer.

"Uh…" Knuckles started. He was thinking the exact same thing as Shadow. "We're, uh, rivals." This _really _confused the treasure hunter.

"If we're enemies," she started. "then, why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be taking this as a chance to harm me?"

This was another answer Shadow couldn't wait to hear. Everyone knew that the two were in love and someone like Shadow needed to see the occasional torture (well, that's not the right word, but I couldn't think of one…).

"Because…" hesitating, the echidna wasn't sure what to tell her. "We're on the same side. Both of us want to stop Eggman." It was true.

_Damn. _Shadow thought. _That was no fun._

"Who's Eggman?"

"An evil person."

Before any more could be said, Chris came into the room, calling the three for dinner.

"Finally!" Shadow exclaimed. "That was boring."

"Oh, don't worry!" 'Reassured' Sonic, appearing out of nowhere. "You still have to watch them for another hour."

"You owe me for this." Shadow glared at him. "I hope you know that."

At dinner, nearly all eyes were on Rouge. All except three pairs; Knuckles, who was being his typical self, mumbling curses about Rouge. Sitting right next to him, Sonic who was looking at Knuckles and sweat dropping, and Shadow who just plain didn't care. Other than that, all eyes were pretty much on the bat. After all, she had skipped lunch and this was her first meal with all them that she could remember. Of course, Rouge didn't remember a single one of them. The only ones she knew where Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic.

"Why don't you introduce her to everyone, Knux?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles, who was still cussing about his favorite bat.

"Why me!" Knuckles yelled, loud enough to get the attention of the whole room. Once again, Shadow was pleased. Today, for some reason, he seemed to enjoy this sort of situation more than usual.

"Never mind…"

Looking at Knuckles, Rouge felt something. It was familiar, but at the same time not. _Maybe,_ the bat thought, still staring at Knuckles. _I felt this before. Do I…love Knuckles?_

Noticing Rouge was still staring at him, Knuckles let out a low growl. He was getting really pissed with her today, and he didn't know why. "WHAT!" He snapped, getting the attention of everyone again.

"N-nothing!" Rouge stuttered. Thinking about her feelings for him, she changed her mind. _Maybe not…how could I have ever fallen in love with that jerk_

Flashback ends

Rouge closed her eyes. Immediately, an image came floating back in her mind. All she could recognize was Knuckles…

_"Stop fooling around!" Knuckles and Rouge said at the same time. "And give me back my Emeralds!"_

_"What are you babbling about? You call yourself a hunter?" Rouge asked. "Attacking a lady? Shame on you!"_

_"What kind of lady goes around stealing gems anyway?" the echidna responded._

_"Those belong to me!" After slipping off of the beam she was on, Rouge started to fall into a pit of lava that was conveniently below the two. To her surprise, Knuckles saved her. As Knuckles lifted her up, the two looked at eachother for a quick minute, which was when Rouge ruined it…_

"_Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!" She snapped._

"_Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life?"_

"_Saving my life? Don't think I owe you one. You just wanted to hold my hand. That's why you saved me. You're such a creep."_

"_This isn't a joke, you know!" Knuckles responded. Think what you want, bat girl! I was saving the Master Emerald."_

_Rouge sighed. "No matter what you say, it sounds crazy." Tossing her pieces of the Master Emerald out, Rouge let Knuckles have them._

"_What?" A surprised Knuckles asked._

"_Fine, then just take them." Rouge responded, adding "They stink like echidnas do!"_

"_If that's what you thought you should have given me them in the first place." After gathering up the Emerald pieces, Knuckles restored the Emerald. "Finally!" He looked at Rouge._

"_What?"_

"_If sorry…if I hurt you." The short tempered echidna flew off._

Opening her eyes, Rouge didn't know what to make of it. Was it a memory, what?

Kagome: I know, I know! I promised a long chapter! Gomen! I have chores to do, then I have to put this fic online, along with getting anime lyrics and Japanese class and then I have a movie to watch. Once again, gomen.


	3. Trix and Choices

Kagome back with chapter 3 of the story. Yesterday was the day this story got online! Now, I have no clue what to do with this chap. All I know is it's almost 11 (pm), I have to go to a sleepover tomorrow, and after that, I'll be busy because we're JUST getting around to opening our pool, so, yeah…I _just _noticed something; I've barely used anyone but the hedgehogs (Sonic and Shadow. For you morons…) and the treasure hunters (Knuckles and Rouge…baka). Now that I've bored you all (and me) to death, let's get on with chappie 3! It'll suck! Oh, and Knuckles is a bit out of character. But he's half asleep most of the time…so…

Disclaimer: I didn't own Sonic, Knux, Rouge, Shadow, or anyone else last chapter. The only thing that's changed about that is…I still don't own anyone! Or Trix (you'll see)!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH 3: Trix and Choices

Rouge tossed and turned in her sleep, unsure of what to make of her…whatever it was. "_Maybe a midnight snack will help me clear my mind._" Rouge thought as she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Pouring a bowl of Trix, Rouge's mind wondered off. _How did I loose my memory? Is Knuckles an alley or an enemy? And-_

Before the bat could think anymore, she realized that the Trix where all over the table and her bowl was more than full. That's when she heard footsteps. Knuckles's footsteps.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking that." A tired Knuckles said. "It's three in the morning, Rouge. What are you doing?"

"I was getting a snack…" Rouge responded, unsure if she should tell him what just happened. They _did_ seem to have something going on…Should she bring it up or not.

"Why are you up?" She asked, receiving a tired look.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Um, Knuckles…" Rouge started, deciding to blab. "I remembered something…"

"Really, what!" He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"We were fighting over the Master Emerald, when I almost fell into a pit of lava." She explained. Knuckles knew what she was talking about. "You saved me…"

Agreeing, Knuckles poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"But why!" Rouge demanded. "We're rivals!"

"How long will it take you to get it through your head!" Knuckles yelled. "We're also on the same side! We're only rivals because I have to protect what you are constantly trying to steal!"

"Did you save me because of the Emerald pieces, or because-"

Immediately, a black blob came dashing in the room, interrupting Rouge.

"Pathetic." The blob-aka Shadow-said, after stopping. "Next time you two start fighting, make sure you don't wake _me_ up!"

The hedgehog quickly grabbed the box of Trix. Realizing that there weren't any left, he stole Rouge's bowl, who immediately did the same to Knuckles.

"Rouge!"

"What, Knucklehead?" Rouge winked, catching Knuckles off guard. It reminded him of Rouge, the Rouge he knew before whatever happened…

"My Rouge…" Knuckles said very softly out loud, without realizing it. Shadow just rolled his eyes, apparently being the only out of him and Rouge to hear Knuckles.

"Give me back my Trix!" Knuckles exclaimed, attempting to grab the bowl from Rouge.

"Not yours anymore!" She said, snatching the bowl away at last second, then started eating it.

"Mm" She teased. "So good! I bet if a red echidna was hungry, Trix would be _perfect_!"

Knuckles did the only thing he could; he gave Shadow puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't look at me, echidna!" Shadow ordered, scotching himself and his food away from Knuckles. "Get something else!"

Knuckles didn't have a choice; he went for the cereal, receiving a punch to the head from Shadow. After fighting back, Knuckles went into a war over Trix with the black hedgehog. Rouge smiled and watched the free entertainment.

"I'd pay to see this!" She smiled. Finishing her Trix, the bat started to go upstairs, adding "Too bad I don't have to!"

Rouge settled into bed. Already comfortable, she was almost asleep when she heard a phone go off. Her cell to be exact. Rummaging through her clothes to find the phone, she realized it was right on the nightstand where she left it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rouge!" The voice on the other end responded. "What is taking so long!"

"Is this some sort of prank call or something…?" Rouge was more confused than a first grader in tenth grade math (yuck…I can't believe I said 'math' in the summer!).

"Stop messing around!" The voice said. "Do you have the Emerald pieces?"

"What are you talking about!" Rouge demanded. "Who are you!"

"It's your boss, bat girl." The man on the other line was defiantly getting annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for jokes so get the Master Emerald pieces!"

"What Emerald pieces! I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man laughed VERY sarcastically. "And you know what else! I bet you have amnesia, too!"

"I do!" Rouge responded, unsure of who she was dealing with.

"Nice try! I know you don't want to steal from the echidna, but-"

"What echidna!" She gasped. "You mean Knuckles!"

"So, you _don't_ have amnesia. How much does he mean to you? The echidna…Have M.E., My layer. Tomorrow. Or else I'll make sure you're sorry!"

"But, WAIT!"

_Click!_

"He…hung…up?" Rouge said, shaky from the call. "Master Emerald?"

"_You're a thief!"_

"_We're only rivals because I have to protect what you are constantly trying to steal!"_

"I'm…a thief?" Rouge asked herself, just realizing that Knuckles had mentioned that earlier that day.

"_Get the Master Emerald pieces or else!"_

"_I know you don't want to steal from the echidna"_

"Master…Emerald…?" She finally understood it. She was on a mission to steal the Master Emerald pieces from Knuckles. _What should I do?_ Rouge thought. _I can't tell Knuckles I was sent to steal from him, but if I don't show up tomorrow, I don't know what could happen!"_

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Rouge! You in here?" Shadow barged in.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles was following along right after. He would have been in first if Shadow wasn't half as fast. "What happened!"

"No, nothing happened…I just…" Rouge closed her eyes. She couldn't rely on Knuckles this time. She had to try to figure this one out alone. "I just…was surprised."

"Surprised by what!" Knuckles demanded. "You sounded like you were in a conversation!"

"A very loud one at that…" Shadow added.

"Its…fine…" Rouge lied. "Good night."

"Who. was. on. the. phone?" Knuckles demanded, yet again.

"Wrong. number." Rouge replied and got back into bed.

"I won't get mad at you if you tell me, Rouge!" Knuckles yelled. "What did they want!"

"It…" Rouge hesitated. She had no choice. "…was my boss…"

"Your boss?" A confused Knuckles asked. "That's what this is about?"

"This is sad." Shadow interrupted, unaware that this wasn't as 'sad' as it sounded. "Good night."

"He…" Rouge couldn't tell him about stealing M.E. "…wanted to see when I was coming back. He doesn't believe me about…my memories."

"Rouge…"

"I'm expected back tomorrow. This will be my last night here."

"Rouge…do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Disappointed by that, Knuckles walked up to Rouge and sat on her bed. "I wish you could stay longer."

Neither of the two spoke for a while. Rouge knew what she had to do, although she did not want to. On top of that, she didn't want to worry Knuckles with her amnesia and returning to stealing.

"Do…you have the Master Emerald pieces, Knux?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…" Rouge searched her head for an answer. "…I never got to see them and they seem like a big deal."

As Knuckles pulled them out and handed them to Rouge, she thanked him in a very quiet voice. That's when Knuckles noticed something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Rouge closed her eyes, tightening her grip on the Emerald pieces.

"Rouge? What's-" Before Knuckles could say any more, Rouge got up and walked to the door.

"I'll take these with me as a…parting gift." She said, fighting back a few tears.

"Rouge! You don't have to do this!" He exclaimed. "You don't have to-"

"You're so gullible." Rouge winked, hopping that that was something she would usually do. "I faked the amnesia to get the Emerald pieces from you. I still remember things."

So Knuckles couldn't go after her immediately, Rouge kicked him in the stomach…hard…

"Than answer this, then." Knuckles demanded as he fell to the floor. "What do you care most about?"

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked, getting a little nervous.

"If you had to choose one thing in the world you loved more than anything…"

"I'm not answering that one. Guess." With that Rouge ran off, forgetting how stubborn Knuckles was.

Seconds after Rouge ran off, Knuckles was on his feet again.

"It didn't hurt that much…" He said out loud, than chased after her, just to be stopped at the door by Sonic and Tails.

"What's going on Knuckles?" Tails asked. He was defiantly unaware Rouge just ran away.

"Rouge ran off." Knuckles explained. "She took the Master Emerald pieces with her!"

"What!" Sonic asked. "Are you sure!"

"We'll take the X-Tornado!" Tails exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: Wow…it was only a semi-disaster idea-wise. I thought it'd be an empty chapter. Well, it's 10:30, so I've been typing this chapter over an hour strait. I'm getting really into it, so the fourth chapter might be ready on Wednesday to post online. If not, I'll just get to the library on Thursday. Then I can look at my first reviews-assuming anyone will want to read this crap. Than I'm just talking to myself.


	4. Enter Eggman Rather, try NOT to

Wishes Of Eternity: I wonder, too. That's my favorite scene in the game since Knuckles and Rouge is the best sonic couple EVER!

Kagome: Hi! I'm back, and have a few ideas for this chapter. Since I typed your eyes out last chapter, I'm gonna shut up and start the disclaimer, than add a note.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. I don't own Tails. I don't own Knuckles. I don't own Shadow. I don't own Rouge. I don't own Chris. I don't own the patience to write any more names down, so I don't own anything in this story but my crappy ideas and crappy characters. Oh! And Shadow! …I wish like hell…

Note: Eggman's robots Boko and Diko…I don't know which is which, so I'm gonna guess. The yellow dude's Boko and the silver round guy is Diko. Correct me if I'm wrong and I'll fix it.

CH 4

"So," Sonic tried to understand. "Rouge really doesn't have amnesia? She faked it?"

"But that doesn't sound like her." Chris commented. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Chris where all in the X-Tornado, heading for Station Square.

"She didn't fake it." Knuckles explained.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. "You just said…"

"She was lying. Before she ran off, I asked her something. Something that Rouge would have answered differently if she had been faking it."

"Than why did she lie?" Tails asked.

"I get it." Shadow said. "Isn't it obvious?"

After exchanging glances with each other, Sonic, Tail and Chris still had no clue what was going on.

"Bat girl didn't want to worry echidna, so she acted like she faked her amnesia." Shadow explained. "That way echidna wouldn't try to help."

"We have to get Rouge back!" Knuckles exclaimed. When everyone looked at him he realized he said the wrong thing. "I mean, the Master Emerald. Unless we get Rouge back-"

"Save it echidna." Shadow said. "We have to save your girlfriend."

This made Knuckles turn more red than he already was.

MEANWHILE; STATION SQUARE!

"So, batgirl." The man from the phone call said. He was defiantly…fatter…than Rouge pictured. And his mustache must have been bigger than Rouge herself. "Did you get the Emeralds?"

"Yes…" Rouge sighed.

"We finally won for once!" a yellow robot exclaimed.

"Yes. Eggman finally came up with a good idea!" a silver one replied.

Rouge's eyes widened. Eggman? That meant…

"Give me the Master Emerald pieces back!" She demanded.

"Batgirl," Eggman started, hopping she hadn't heard Boko and Diko. "You don't get it."

"I know who you are!" She exclaimed. "You're Eggman! I've heard of you from Knuckles!"

"Well…looks like I've been figured out. Too bad you can't stop me!" Eggman said. "With your amnesia, you can't possibly fight me."

Rouge kicked him…right down there…. While he was off guard, she grabbed the Emeralds and ran.

MEANWHILE: ON THE X-TORNADO

"If we don't find that bat soon…" Knuckles started.

"Hey, isn't that her?" Chris pointed out a bat running, Master Emerald pieces in hands.

"Yeah…that's her…" Knuckles said. "Tails! Land us!"

After landing on Emerald Coast, the group ran for Rouge. After a minute, they finally caught up.

"Batgirl!" Knuckles yelled, snatching the Emerald pieces. "Give me those right now!"

"Look…" Rouge started. "About earlier…I was-"

"Save it!" Knuckles was defiantly pissed. But since he didn't know how to act towards Rouge, he couldn't control it. He wanted to tell her it was okay, but didn't know how. "I don't care. Amnesia or not, you knew not to steal the Master Emerald."

"It was a trick-" Before she could try to explain to Knuckles, he walked off, unwilling to talk to her.

"Don't blame yourself, Rouge." Tails told her. "Knuckles just…"

"Why don't you come back to the mansion with us?" Sonic offered.

"It's okay…" Rouge said. "I'll be fine here. Knuckles hates me now, so…"

"But Rouge…" Chris started. "You can't just stay out on the streets."

In the end, they convinced Rouge to return.

"Look." Rouge tried yet again to explain things to Knuckles. "Eggman tricked me…I saved the Emerald when I found out, though."

"Why did you even listen to him?" Knuckles demanded. "Before you were tricked, you were still gonna give them away. That's bad enough."

"I though it was someone from the government. Besides that, it was for you I did this!"

"For me?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "You stole from me for me?"

"Before I knew it was Eggman, he threatened to hurt you. I also thought I had been sent on a mission to steal from you when I…so I couldn't tell you…"

Knuckles was beginning to understand. "Its okay, Rouge. Just don't try anything like that again."

"I won't"

Kagome: Grr! I did it again! The chapter was shorter than my attention span! It's Monday morning and I'm dieing to post this online, but my best friend called the other day and is gonna call any day now. She moved to Germany so I can't call her because it's VERY expensive. She can only call ME! And it's always at the worst timing. In other words, this is going up on Wednesday. If I finish watching my anime stuff, I might get to write the sixth chapter before Wednesday! If not, I can now post stuff on Thursday, too! It's another official library day for me! So, ja ne!


	5. Missing

Kagome: I'm back with chapter five of this…still…unnamed story! I just checked the reviews and printed them all off. Now I'm back home and starting chapter five. If it takes a while for this story to get online, I'm sorry! I'm gonna have a problem between my laptop and the library computers. My memory stick screwed up and now I can't open or save stuff; only delete. I don't have a floppy drive on my laptop and the library won't let me use data CDs. Basically, until I fix the problem, this fic is stuck this computer. Gomen! I had to print off the reviews, so I'm suffering too! As soon as I fix this, I will post the chapter. (Note: this is only one day after chapters 3 and 4 went online.) I'm really glad no one has flamed me yet!

**Wishes of Eternity:** I liked it too. That's Rouge for you…I think…

**Wishes of Eternity:** Yeah, that was funny! But you know what's funnier, how much it hurt! After all, she did kick him where it counts! Since Sonic is technically and anime, Knuckles and Rouge are my favorite anime couple!

**metaldragon75767: **Thanks. I didn't really like the last chapter, though. Yep, KnuxRouge are the best!I'll get your stories next time I go to the library. They sound great. I forgot the floppy at home, so I couldn't read them, but I can't wait until I get to.

**Brackish:** Well, it did just go online a little over a week ago, and this is my first fanfic, so it's no big deal.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Shadow was utterly bored. Nothing had happened lately. Not even in the world of the treasure hunters. No Eggman-at least not since the Emerald incident. Even the tv was boring. With nothing better to do, Shadow closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep.

"In tonight's news…Government officials…" The newscaster started on the tv. As Shadow went to turn it off, the man finished. "…are still looking for Rouge the Bat, who went missing early last week."

_Hmm…_Shadow thought, slightly glad something was finally happening. _Maybe it would've been a good idea if we had told them that Rouge was with us._

Not two seconds later, Knuckles walked in.

"Your girlfriend's on tv." Shadow informed Knuckles.

"G-girlfriend?" the echidna blushed. "I don't have a-"

"She was last seen around Station Square with Eggman. Could she be in some plot…" At that point, Knuckles turned off the news.

_Lies!_ He said silently.

"The government's searching for her," Shadow explained. "Looks like-"

"Hey, you two!" Chris said, as he walked into the room, completely ruining Shadow's train of thought. "What's up?"

"Rouge…" Knuckles started, unsure of how to put it. "The government…"

"The government is searching for the bat, thinking she went missing on her last assignment." Shadow put it simply. "They also think she's teamed up with Eggman."

"They'll probably come here looking for her." Chris added.

"Hey, boys!" Rouge walked in the room, making it go dead silent. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Knuckles responded, hoping Shadow or Chris wouldn't tell her, knowing that if Rouge found out, she would likely leave. "Everything's fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the balcony to her room, Rouge wondered what was going on. Knuckles was acting more weird than normal.

_Bam!_

_Rouge quickly turned around, after hearing the gun shoot. Being caught by surprise, Rouge slipped and fell off the building. However, this time Knuckles wasn't around to save her. All she could see was a dark figure looking down at her._

The bat gasped, the image clear in her head, although she didn't have a clue what it was about. Before she had any time to think about it, her favorite echidna walked by, seeing a terrified Rouge.

"Batgirl?" He asked, trying once more (this time…slightly…louder) "ROUGE!"

"What!" Rouge asked.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked, part worried, part curious.

"I-I'm fine! I just…"

"A memory?" Knuckles guessed-and hopped, receiving a nod from Rouge.

"That's great!" He cheered. If Knuckles started dancing around, there'd only be one surprise to it; that it was _Knuckles_! Then, he realized Rouge wasn't nearly as happy as him. "What's wrong?"

"It wasn't exactly something I wanted to remember." She closed her eyes, recalling it in her head. "I don't know how old that memory is, but…there's a chance it might be linked with the cause…"

"Uh, hey Rouge?" Knuckles asked, remembering the news report. "Do you have your cell phone on?"

"No, the battery died." Rouge said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason…Just-"

"DINNER IS READY!" Ella called up.

"…hungry…" Knuckles said, heading for the kitchen like a hypnotized deranged monkey -err echidna…. (inside joke)

At dinner, it seemed no one was aware of what Knuckles knew, the government looking for Rouge.

"Shadow." He whispered. "Did you guys tell anyone?"

"No." Shadow explained. "See, then it'd get to Rose 1, and she'd blab."

"Thanks, buddy." Knuckles responded.

"No sweat, just don't call me 'buddy' again…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which Tanaka answered.

"I'm looking for Rouge." Topaz said. "Is she here by any chance?"

"Huh?" Rouge asked, heading for the door.

"Rouge!" Topaz exclaimed.

"Um…" Rouge didn't know who she was, let alone what to say.

"She's your partner…" Knuckles explained to Rouge, than turned to Topaz. "Rouge got amnesia."

"What's going on?" Rouge asked.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Topaz explained. "You were missing and-"

"The government was looking for you." Shadow told the bat.

"_Do you have your cell phone on?"_

_Wait…_Rouge thought. _If my phone was on they could've reached me. Did Knuckles know?_

"Knuckles?" she asked. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes…" Knuckles sighed. "…but I didn't want you to find out."

-----------------------------

1 RoseAmy. Ya know, Amy Rose…

Kagome: So, what's the chance you think Knuckles will survive Rouge's wrath? I thought of putting the government in when I realized that Rouge never came back. She could have died on her mission. I still have to decide how Rouge lost her memory. Well, I'll think about it as I fall asleep. Oyasumi!


	6. The Shortest Chapter in History

Kagome: Hi. Welcome back. Even though you probably didn't go anywhere. I am once again idealess for this chapter! Oh, and I need tips for beating Biolizard on SA2. I know, I suck at video games if I can't beet Biolizard. It's sad…So! Let's begin chapter six…

Disclaimer: I don't own any chao, emeralds, echidnas, bats, cats, foxes, hedgehogs, ect- wait…I do own a fox (Kurama from YYH) and a hedgehog (Shadow)…I wish…

Ch 6: The shortest chapter in history.

"Why didn't you tell me, Knuckles?" Rouge asked, um…Knuckles…

"If I had told you…" Knuckles hesitated. He couldn't say it. Especially with everyone around. "…If I had told you…"

"I'm waiting…" Rouge told him, as if he didn't already know.

"I can't tell you!" He responded. With Rouge's amnesia, she couldn't tell Knuckles what he wanted to hear. Knowing that, Knuckles couldn't possibly tell her how he felt.

"Rouge, are you coming back the white house?" Topaz asked.

"The…white house…?" the bat responded. She didn't wanna leave Station Square. She liked it there. "Should I? I mean, what use am I with my amnesia?"

"Rouge, go…" Knuckles forced himself to tell her, wishing he didn't have to. "They need you more than we do…"

With that he walked off.

Kagome: Very short. But…Futurama's coming on…And than I have all my animes like Samurai Champloo and Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha, I'm gonna start an Inuyasha fic soon.


	7. Goodbye?

Kagome: Hi! I'm back! Before we move onto the seventh chapter, I just wanna let you know that this Wednesday I'm NOT updating because I'm updating later today! (It's Tuesday). Tomorrow a friend's probably coming over, so I can't get the library. By the way, Amy's more annoying than usual in this chapter. And can anyone tell me how to spell Creame's name? By the way, I stole a part from Marmalade Boy…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to sonic but this fic, some video games, a music tape I made and a CD…without Shadow's theme…And I don't own anything M.B., including the part I copied.

Packing her bag of stuff, Rouge was almost ready to leave. She sighed.

"You almost ready to go?" Knuckles walked into the room, hiding his sadness.

"Yeah…" Rouge hugged Knuckles. "Unfortunatly."

"Batgirl…" Knuckles asked. "Are you okay?"

"Knuckles, I…" Rouge had to tell him how she felt. "I-"

"Hey!" Amy walked in. "Have either of you seen Sonic around?"

The two animals shook their heads as Amy left. Rouge sighed. Now she couldn't say it.

_Damn it!_ Rouge thought, adding sarcastically _Thanks Amy._

"I wanna stay here!" Rouge yelled.

"I want you to stay too." Knuckles admitted. "But the government needs you."

"But…" Rouge starting to protest, realizing Knuckles was right.

A MINUTE LATER (OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT…); IN…SOME…OTHER PART OF THE HOUSE :sweat:

"How'd Rouge get amnesia?" Topaz asked.

"We don't-" Sonic started.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "I finally found you!"

"Amy!" A terrified Sonic replied. "Uh…"

"You're not getting away this time." Amy pulled Sonic out of the room despite his struggling. Everyone else let out a small anime-like laugh.

"Sonic was trying to say that we don't know." Shadow explained. "Echidna brought batgirl back like that. He supposedly found her in Station Square sometime last week."

"So, she was just walking around Station Square?"

"Pretty much." Knuckles added as he walked into the room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Rose pulling hedgehog out of the room…" Shadow informed him.

Not two minutes later, Rouge came into the room…without any bags…

"Hey, Rouge…" Creame said. "You left your bag upstairs."

"I'm not going." Rouge said.

"Wha…" everyone in the room said in unison.

"I'm staying here."

The room fell silent…at least until a blue blob came speeding in.

"I finally lost Amy!" The blob-Sonic-exclaimed, realizing how quiet the room was. "Is something wrong?"

"Rouge." Topaz said. "You have to come back!"

"Am I missing something?" Sonic asked.

"I don't have any hunting skills anymore." Rouge used as an excuse. "I can't help you."

"Seems like no one's listening to me." Sonic said.

"Don't bother." Shadow responded. "No one cares."

"So, what's going on?" Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"You can figure it out on your own." Shadow answered, keeping Sonic in the dark.

"Thanks…" Responded Sonic sarcastically.

Kagome: Gomen! I keep making super-short chapters! I have semi-writer's block, okay!


	8. The Chalange of ME Knuckles Version

Kagome: Welcome back! I'm beginning to feel bad for Sonic in this fic…He's ignored like, what? Half the time? I have a few questions about Sonic Heroes that'll sound stupid. Note: I do not have it and have only played it once. In 2P mode…Me dark and my friend hero…

1.) Does it come on gamecube?

2.) On team chaotix, what's the crockidile's name?

3.) Does it really sound like Knuckles is saying 'shit rules' when he digs?

4.) Shadow didn't really die in SA2…?

5.) Do you see any KnuxRouge stuff in it?

6.) I know it's not relating to Sonic, but who else is annoyed that Fullmetal Alchemist is about to restart again!

P.S. I have ideas…Oh, and I don't know Tikal's personality, so it's probably way off…

Turquoise Moonlight: Thanks. I can't spell to save my life! And I'm oblivious to everything! I didn't even realize Tails had two tails until I went to chao world with him…:sweat:

metaldragon75767: Writer's block is just an excuse that was made up for if a writer gets lazy and doesn't feel like writing! Seriously, I rarely get it…and it's pretty minor, so…

When I put in the romance it'll get all Marmalade Boy on you…Because the only romance in my life is MB, Peach Girl, and the romance of my friends' who have just as crazy of problems…me involved, unfortunately…

Disclaimer: For as long as Who's Line is funny, I don't own Sonic or Who's Line…or MB. That belongs to a REALLY creative person…

CH 8-The Challenge of M.E.-Knuckles version.

"So…" Sonic asked, confused. "Rouge is staying here?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Knuckles exclaimed. "You can be so slow sometimes!"

"You're not exactly one to talk…" Rouge commented.

"Where did you come from!" Knuckles snapped.

"Where else? The door…"

Chris sighed. By now, everyone was used to the Knuckles-Rouge fight that happened several times an hour. Looking at Sonic, Shadow's expression seemed to say 'I'm not breaking them up this time!'. Able to understand that, Sonic sighed. _Why do I have to?_

"Hey you two, let's-" Sonic tried, but once again, no one cared.

"So, how'd M.E. break this time?" Rouge asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Knuckles tried to cover up, but as everyone knew, his acting SUCKED…"It was never destroyed! Not at all!"

"I got reading from around fifty Emerald pieces in different directions…all with the same energy of the Master Emerald…" She explained. "I bet you that even without any hunting skills I could still murder you in tresure hunting!"

"We'll just see, batgirl!" He argued. "Whoever gathers the most pieces…"

"Got it!" Rouge accepted, and flew off.

"No fair! Get back here batgirl!" And with that, Knuckles flew off.

"They'll be back in a few hours…" Shadow commented. "By the way, Sonic…"

"Yeah?" His blue almost-look-alike answered.

"Thanks for breaking them up…" the black animal said in a sarcastic way.

THE CASINO:

_I sense 2…wait, 1…Emerald piece in there…_Knuckles thought. _Now I'm not getting anything. What the hell is-_

Without a second more to finish the thought. Out of the door came a certain white bat.

"Hey, Knucklehead." Rouge greeted, rubbing in his face not one, but two Emerald pieces. "Looking for these?"

Knuckles let out a low growl, followed by things so quiet Rouge didn't hear em…

STATION SQUARE:

Walking down the street Knuckles was still muttering bad things. "Stupid frigging bat. Nothing more than cruddy tricks…" To the red animal's surprise, he found an Emerald piece right in front of him. Knuckles scanned the area first. It seemed too easy. But when the echidna found no traps from the bat, or any screaming fan girls. Going to grab the Emerald, he ran into bad luck when a little girl and her mommy came by.

"Aaa! Kuwaii 1!" The little girl exclaimed, looking at the same thing Knuckles was looking at. "Mommy! I want that green gem!"

"Sweetie, that's not ours." The girl's mom pointed to Knuckles, making her see him.

"It's Knuckles!" The girl exclaimed. "Yay! It's Knuckles!"

Before being trampled by fan girls, Knuckles had very little time to gulp. To his surprise, even after loosing the fan girls, Rouge never came. Making sure the coast was clear, Knuckles headed for the Emerald. The second he got it, he heard a voice shriek "Look! There he is!"

And with that Knuckles learned how to run at the speed of Sonic…

_I wonder…_Knuckles had finally gotten rid of those pests. _How many has Rouge collected. G.U.N. does have robots in the city…_

"Hey, Knuckles!" A female voice interrupted. Turning his head slowly, Knuckles prayed it wasn't a crazy fan girl stocker…

"TIKAL!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here!"

"We are both Master Emerald holders. And you had it broken yet again, so I came to help restore it…"

Forgetting all about his bet with Rouge, Knuckles started taking Tikal back to the mansion. It'd be easier for her to get pieces if she were to stay in the city, not on a floating island. When they got back…

"Echidna…" Shadow asked. "It the bat with you?"

"WHAT!" Knuckles exclaimed, remembering the deal. "She didn't come back!"

"I'm worried." Cream said. "I hope Rouge's all right!"

"Ah, don't worry Cream!" Tails tried to reassure her. ""I'm sure Rouge is fine!"

Knuckles rushed out of the room.

Kagome: I know I really screwed up Tikal's personality, but I don't care. This chapter and the next one might go online tomorrow.


	9. The Chalange of ME Rouge Version

Kagome: Hi, welcome to CH 9. Uh, not much to say…other than the beginning's the same from the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Short, sweet, and perfect for lazy ppl.

CH 8-The Challenge of M.E.-Rouge version.

"So…"A confused Sonic asked. "Rouge is staying here?"

"Of course!" Knuckles replied. "You can be so stupid sometimes!"

"You're not one to talk, knucklehead…" Rouge added.

"Where did you come from!" Knuckles snapped back, which was replied by a shrug from the bat.

Chris sighed. By now, everyone was used to the Knuckles-Rouge fight that happened every few minutes. Looking at Sonic, Shadow's expression seemed to say 'I'm not breaking them up this time!'. Able to understand that, Sonic sighed. _Why do I have to?_

"Hey you two, let's-" Sonic tried, but once again, no one cared.

"So, how'd M.E. break this time?" Rouge asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Knuckles tried to cover up, but as everyone knew, his acting SUCKED…"It was never destroyed! Not at all!"

"I got reading from at least fifty Emerald pieces in different directions…all with the same energy of the Master Emerald…" She explained. "I bet you that even without any hunting skills I could still kick your butt and get more pieces than you!"

"We'll just see, batgirl!" He argued. "Whoever gathers the most pieces…"

"Got it!" Rouge flew off.

"No fair! Get back here batgirl!" And with that, Knuckles flew off after her.

"They'll be back in a few hours…" Shadow commented. "By the way, Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for breaking them up…"

THE CASINO:

Rouge struggled to get out of the lion's paw's way in time. "Ugh…finally!" She said. "Now I have two pieces." Rouge looked in the direction of a door to see Knuckles. After all, a bright red echidna hardly blended in…Rouge smirked to herself. She loved rubbing things in his face.

"Hey, Knucklehead." Rouge greeted, letting him see the Emerald pieces. "Looking for these?"

Knuckles let out a low growl, followed by things so quiet Rouge didn't hear em…

However, the bat knew he was doing them still, and was very pleased with it.

SECURITY HALL:

_Huh…_Rouge thought. _I thought this place blew up. Ah well, if there are pieces of M.E. here…_

Rouge quickly found the Emerald, but on her way out, the bat was stopped by a whole troop of G.U.N. robots. Dodging all of the beams, lasers, and other thingies…Rouge was easily able to defeat a couple of robots.

Dodging another set of attacks, Rouge accidentally backed up to far, causing herself to tip over and hit a switch. Rouge was really unsure of what the switch did…until she defeated the second group of G.U.N. robots.

The third group-called by the switch-gave no warning. Because of that, one managed to get a great shot at Rouge, who barely missed a fatal blow. Instead, she found a good section of her right wing get chopped off. Unwilling to let it effect her, the bat continued fighting until she defeated the robots. She knew that the fourth group was on it's way, and even Rouge knew when to give up, so she decided to flee and find a way back to Station Square; but how? It was too far to swim, and she couldn't fly.

"Jet…" She thought out loud.

Rouge was able to defeat the robots guarding the only transportation to land easily, but with a lot of pain from her wing. Using her last bit of strength, she got in the jet and put in on autopilot. She didn't care where it took her, just as long as it got her away from there. After switching modes, Rouge felt herself fall to the floor, which is when everything went black…


	10. One of My Many Chapters Without a Name

rewindgonenuts:

1.)Thanks. MY friend has it on PS2, but I only have a gamecube and GBA. 2.)I knew Charmy and Espio…that was it. I also thought it was chaotix (like the chao creatures). That's why you can't put 'Chaos' and 'Chao' as big points in the same game!

4.)I hope both…:sweat:

Macropodathist1:I just didn't name it…I never had a name, so there was not a name to forget, therefore I didn't forget it. About the bar joke: O_kay_…

Macropodathist1:

1.)Rather not. My parents don't let me get pc games. So, the more sonic games to come out for it, the more I suffer!

5.)That sucks!

Turquoise Moonlight:

1.)Yay! Now just to choose over it or that 'Shadow the Hedgehog' game…SHADOW!

2.)That name sucks!

3.)My friend with the game thinks so too. So, next time I go over, I get to hear it myself!

4.):gags about Maria's love: Chaos Control…Wait? Did he have an Emerald? If not, damn it! I was Maria!

5.)That's it!

6.)Just wondering. Maybe no one who reads this watches Fullmetal Alchemist? WATCH IT PPL! (P.S. Ignore the crazy author…)

Fly, glide, same dif. Ppl know what I meant with 'stocker'/stalker. It was between the hours of 11p-12:30 when I wrote those chapters…wait…I wasn't even tired…I mean, uh, I was VERY tired - acting is worse than Knuckles's.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sonic except what I've bought and some music. I'm really too tired to make the disclaimer funny right now…

CH 10-One of my many chapters without a name

Knuckles glided throughout all of Station Square looking for Rouge. _Damn it! Where the hell IS she!_ Landing on the ground, Knuckles asked a few people if they'd seen her, but no one had since a few minutes after the Casino incident. Knuckles, being a stubborn echidna…alien…thingy…, still wouldn't give up. Suddenly, a girl passed by him.

"Excuse me…" He started at the girl. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes as he saw when she turned around. Then he recognized her from a while ago. There was only one word that could describe her (well, more of a few in Knuckles's terms); crazy. fangirl. stalker.

"Nakuruzu1!" She exclaimed. "I finally found you."

"Uh…no you didn't!" He tried, but was not believed.

"Yes, I did!" Hugging him down, she refused to let go. Unfortunatly, she was…bigger…than Knuckles, making it nearly impossible for him to get out.

"Let go!" He ordered.

"But…" She was defiantly worse than Amy to Sonic. "…if I let go, you can get away from me!"

_Isn't that the point…_Knuckles thought. _I don't have time for this!_

"Excuse me." A female voice said from behind the two. Knuckles looked in the direction of her voice, seeing Rouge. "Could you get off my friend?"

"But…Nakuruzu is so sexy!" She was getting even more annoying and defiantly oblivious to the fact Knuckles was an echidna, which is an animal 2. Even Knuckles was disturbed by that last part. "Oh…all right…"

"Rouge! You're alright!" Knuckles cheered after the annoying blondy left. "Annoying dumb blonde! 3"

"Knuckles…are you okay?" she responded.

"Where were you, Rouge!" He asked with a look of worry on his face.

"Knuckles…SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S ME, TIKAL!" Knuckles blinked a few times and realized that Rouge wasn't there, but instead another echidna.

"You…your not Rouge!" He answered, after not hearing 'It's me, Tikal'. Sighing, Tikal gave him a good punch to the head.

"Thanks Tikal." Knuckles rubbed his head. "I needed that."

"Anytime." She responded. "So, no sign of your crush?"

"No, not yet." Knuckles looked down, then realized the 'crush' part, looked back up with a glare. "What do you mean! I don't love that stupid batgirl!"

"Save it Knuckles…your acting sucks."

"Who told you that…?"

"No one told me." Tikal said. "Everyone knows you can't act to save your life."

"Who told you that I like batgirl?" He re-asked.

"That hedgehog…Sonic I think…" She looked up in thought. "Yeah, that was him."

"Sonic…" Knuckles muttered under his breath. "You are going to wish you were in hell by the time I'm done with you!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Knuckles lied.

"Was anyone able to give you helpful info on her?"

"Just that she went off in that," Knuckles started to point, but before his hand traveled three inches, blondy returned with friends.

"Knuckles!" and "Nakuruzu!" were screamed before the group of 15-20 girl that were maybe 50 feet away who quickly received looks from everyone in Station Square.

"Your lucky you don't have to put up with fangirls on Angel Island." He told Tikal.

"I would hope not." She was referring to the fan_girls_.

"Any suggestions?" Knuckles was desperate.

"Glide." Tikal simply said, knowing Knuckles had no time to escape…unlike her fellow M.E. protector, who tried to run to a building and climb it, but had enough time to stand up…and that was about it…

20 MINUTES LATER

"Did we loose 'em!" Knuckles gasped, quickly getting back to normal. "She went in that direction."

Tikal squinted, able to see something _really_ far off. "Isn't that Prison Island?"

"Yes…" Knuckles answered. "And probably the most dangerous place in the world…well if you don't count when Rouge acts so se-4" He cut himself off. Close call. Too close.

"When Rouge acts so what?" Tikal asked.

"Se…ss…" Knuckles racked his vocabulary for another word, coming up almost dry. "Ss-stupid! Uh-huh!"

"Yep…" Tikal blinked sarcastically. "Stupid was defiantly what you said."

How you say Knuckles in Japanese1Nakuruzu-

2Kagome: Unlike me…Shadow! I love you! Shadow: Pathetic human, stay away. Kagome: But, Shadow! (Like I said before…ignore the insane writer of this story)

3No offence offense to blondes…I'm a blonde…and I have the same eye color as that annoying girl. But NOT the same hair! (Thank god!)

4What Knuckles was about to say was 'sexy'…Like what he says about her in 'Kick the Rock' (Wild Canyon BGM on SA2) In case you don't know it, this is a few lines about Rouge in his song

Wild Canyon fun? I gotta chase a bat.

Yeah, Rouge, she's sexy and smooth

A double-cross spot thief that's out for my jewels

I'm feeling her in mysterious ways

Oh, I love that song

So, what's going on in Sonic X? Kagome confuseded. (It's Sunday night and I saw the finale this morning.) So, the season _isn't_ over? If it is, they showed that episode before restarting the season? (It didn't say Sonic would be a new episode.) All I could say about the SonicXAmy moment was 'Aw…how sweet, Sonic…' and 'Someone shoot me, I'm gonna hurl'…KnuxRouge was just plain funny…(I was voting Rouge…) Oh and Tails _really_ needs to loose that night cap. Plus, was that a _sleeping mask_ he had on along with the hat. :laughs normally, than evily because she has proof foxboy's gay: (Yes, I cannot stand Tails.) But seriously, what's up with Eggman's name-calling. Pretty limited. Foxboy. Batgirl. What next? Is he gonna call Knuckles 'Echidnaboy' or maybe he'll call sonic 'Hedgehogdude' I hope none of that really happens, otherwise I will actually _fear_ Eggman. I just realized something…he gets his name-calling from his own name (eggman…like fox-boy, bat-girl, egg-man.) Huh…oblivious author award goes to…Kagome Tendo from Her Own Little World, OH. Located who knows where?. Is it even in Ohio? Are you still reading this? If you answered yes to that, _why_ are you still reading this? If you answered no, all I have to say is 'um…yeah…I'm not oblivious…'

P.S. I've been grounded, so if the story isn't updated until thurs or fri, gomen!


	11. I'm Listening to Live &Learn Right Now

Kagome: Uh…it's only been about half an hour since I finished ch. 10. My parents _aren't_ grounding me. My mom was just really mad. My memory card is screwed up and I lost EVERYTHING. I have to restart SA2! No! And SADX! No! And my 2P status is ruined in SA2! No-…wait…I was getting my ass kicked. Never mind. If anyone knows a place to download Sonic music from SA(DX) and SA2(;B), please tell me…I'll be your best friend…wait. I don't wanna push you away. I'll leave you alone. :mumbles 'yeah right'…: Seriously, I was gonna re-make my SA2 CD and make a SA(DX) one. If anyone's familiar with this song my CD player takes as 'Warrior's Shadow' (it tells you the song name), tell me where in SA2 it's from. I don't recognize it, but it sounds like something you'd hear in the game(probably-if not defiantly-from Shadow.) I'm listening to Space Trip Steps (Meteor Herd) now, and I'm really annoyed I can't listen to any other Knuckles songs besides Kick the Rock (Wild Canyon) and the Knuckles theme. :sigh: Soon enough. Just one gamecube day…Anyway, this is the chapter Knuckles finds Rouge…I just haven't come up with how to get Tikal away for a KnuxRouge moment. Sorry Knux was a bit crazy last chap, but that's our Knuckles…sometimes…So, on with ch. 11.

metaldragon75767: I was talking about Sonic Heroes. I have SA2 (I was playing just an hour ago…). I know the story's boring right now…and I'm gonna try to fit in more KnuxRouge, but right now I had to restart all my video games…:mutters: stupid SADX…

ShadowIsCool: Thanks for a lot of what you said, so you like Futurama, too…

Disclaimer: For as long as the name of this chapter is mostly random, I don't own any characters in the story (especially Tails.) and I don't own anything else. (especially Tails's gay sleeping mask.)

Ch 11-I'm listening to Live and Learn right now.

"So, Rouge is on that place?" Tikal asked. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"It's armed all around, so…"Knuckles started to explain. "We can't take the X-Tornado. And a boat's just as bad, so…"

"Knuckles!" Sonic rushed out of nowhere. "We found Rouge!"

"Where is she!" Knuckles demanded, lifting Sonic up by the collar (even though Sonic doesn't have one…) "Tell me where Rouge is!"

"Take it easy Knuckster! She's perfectly fine!"

"Take me there!" Knuckles commanded.

_Wow…_Tikal thought in partial sarcasm. _For not liking her, he really cares a lot._

Running faster than if a fangirl was after him, Knuckles followed right behind Sonic. Just barely. But enough to impress Sonic.

"When'd you get faster?" Sonic asked.

"Practice…" Knuckles panted, referring to the fangirls. "Maybe too much…" Knuckles fell over, panting. "Water…" Sonic sweatdropped.

"Rouge!" Knuckles walked over. Nearly everyone was there.

"Wow…" Tails said. "I expected him to be running here."

"He was." Sonic explained. "But, he overdid it and didn't have enough strength left."

"Pathetic." Shadow commented, watching Knuckles yell at Rouge to wake up. "Doesn't seem like he's too exhausted."

"You know…" Sonic suggested, trying to give Knuckles and Rouge some privacy. "I think there's a bank robbery over at the bank…Why don't we check it out?"

"Save it, hedgehog." Shadow refused. "This is way more entertaining. Besides, where else can a bank robbery take place?"

"Than why don't you just not stay here…?" Sonic tried, but to no avail (whatever that means…). After about half a minute, Shadow got bored and gave in. "This is already dull. I guess we can go stop the stupid robbers. But they're not worth it."

So, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Tikal, and anyone I forgot left. Then Sonic came back.

"By the way, Knuckles." He said. "We forgot to tell you. Part of Rouge's wing is gone."

"How can you forget to tell someone that!" Knuckles glared.

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged, and went to run off, but Knuckles had one more thing to say. "And remind me to kill you later for what you told Tikal about me liking Rouge."

"Sure thing." Sonic lied. _Why the hell would I remind him to rip my head off?_

"Rouge! Wake up!" Knuckles returned to yelling. "WAKE UP!"

Rouge's eyes opened slightly. "Knuckles?" She rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"No clue…" Knuckles shrugged. "The soon-to-be-late Sonic says you lost part of your wing."

"Yeah…" Rouge recalled. "That's right. That robot…"

"G.U.N. attacked you!"

"Well…yeah…I was on prison island, so…" She responded. "How did that place 'blow up'?"

"…huh……?" Knuckles was confused.

"I remember the place blew up, but it's still there…"

"Well, uh…" Knuckles tried to explain. "Shadow put dynamite packs in it. Eggman's idea."

"Shadow works for Eggman?" Rouge was defiantly confused.

"He used to." Knuckles explained, deciding it'd be better not to tell her all about Maria, the ARK, and the other things. "Long story. Shadow stopped helping Eggman a while back." Rouge tilted her head, then stood up, looking back at her wing. "Huh…I thought I lost a lot of it. I barely lost anything…"

_Sonic's…still…dying…_

FIFTENN MINUTES AFTER KNUX AND ROUGE GOT TO THE MANSION.

"So, where did everyone go…?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"The bank. There was-" Interrupting Knuckles, A hedgehog glaring at another hedgehog and everyone else came in.

"You will pay, hedgehog." Shadow threatened his blue clone. "You. will. pay."

Knuckles and Rouge looked at eachother, then back at the rest of the group.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"There weren't any robbers at the bank." Tails explained, unaware that Rouge was completely clueless.

"That was a waste of time…" Shadow glared.

"I have a bone to pick with Sonic, too!" Knuckles joined in. "Why the _hell_ did you tell Tikal that!"

"Tell Tikal what?" Rouge asked. "…Who's Tikal…?"

"She's another Master Emerald holder." Sonic explained, trying to change the subject.

"And you told her that one thing!" Knuckles was trying to make sure Rouge didn't find out.

"What one thing?" A curious Rouge asked.

"Nothing!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Work. on. your. acting." Rouge and Tikal told him at the same time.

"I'm Tikal the echidna." Tikal greeted. "So, your Rouge?"

_Oh great. Not another Knuckles._ She thought to herself. _Well then again…Knuckles can be sweet at time-_

"Yo, batgirl!" Knuckles commanded. "Give me your pieces of the Emerald."

"Bite me!" Rouge responded. _Rare times. Knuckles can be OKAY at RARE times._

"The Master Emerald is special. _You_ can't handle its power!"

"Yeah, well, who's the one that lost his pieces of the Emerald in space?" She asked, knowing the answer. But Knuckles just stared at her. "What, Knucklehead? Have you forgotten?"

"How did you know that?" He had never told her about it, and didn't think Sonic or any of the others had either.

"I don't know." Rouge shrugged. "I knew about prison island too…"

Was it posible some of her memories were coming back?

Kagome: Uh…the title was pretty random. But, when I typed it I _was_ listening to Live and Learn…I ditched my Inuyasha fic…I might create a another Sonic fic, but shorter. Then maybe a teen titans one or fullmetal alchemist. :thinks: There aren't many marmalade boy ones either. I don't know. Only one friend doesn't think I suck at writing, so any complements I get is from the reviewers. (I am the type who will start thinking her stories are crap unless I get good reviews since my friends all say otherwise.) Well, that would make me good for nothing but piano. :sighs: So, I'm gonna try to get this online tomorrow, but I have plans, so I'd be getting to the library at nine…I'm usually still asleep at nine…


	12. Love Admitted

Kagome: Hi, I'm back…and confuseded…WHAT HAPPENED IN SONIC TODAY! (It's Sunday and Sonic's starting Chaos and Tikal and all that next week…again…) After loosing all my SA2 data and getting it all back in five days (well, story-line wise) I only had two more hits to get on Biolizard! Two! Then…it killed me…My chao, Ruby (don't ask…sometimes I think i'm too creative…I made a story over a chao) is about to evolve and get me the dark garden! So, I've been told to put some more KnuxRouge in. Well, I'll try but I haven't come up with any ideas yet. This sucks. I'm planning on updating…tomorrow or tuesday. If my parents go back out on the Goldwing (a motorcycle), I might be able to finish the chapter. (I don't get to type up stuff if my dad's home b/c he thinks I spend too much time on my laptop. I'm either reading a fic, writing this one, playing video games, or listening to music.) So, on with chappie 12!

ShadowIsCool: Thanks. They are crazy. Then again, I'm psycho too, but…

Turquoise Moonlight: What I said above…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Blah, blah.

CH 12-Love Admitted (in order for that to work, I might have major personality killing. Gomen. I'll try not to…Besides that…I was just reading Peach Girl…)

Sitting in on her bed, Rouge looked up at the sky. To be more exact, the moon. It was a full moon for the first time Rouge could remember (it's been less than a month since Knuckles found her…god, it seemed longer than that…). But, Rouge noticed something odd about this moon…it was half metal or mechanic or something.

"Hey, batgirl…" a voice from behind startled her, making Rouge turn around and see Knuckles. "You never gave me the Emerald pieces."

"Um…" Rouge pointed up to the moon. "Why is the moon like that, anyways?"

"Eggman blew it up…" Knuckles put simply.

"Eggman blew it up…?" Rouge repeated, making it sound more like a question. "And he blew up prison island?"

"Yep…"

"I just have one more question, then…" she asked. "Does Eggman have a sick obsession with bombs?"

"So, where are the Emerald pieces!" the echidna asked once more. "How many did you collect?"

"Three, what about you…?" Knuckles turned super-(more-) red. "Why are you so red?"

"Me…!" Knuckles once again, tried…and failed…mostly failed…at his acting. "I'm always this red!"

"True…So, how many pieces did you get?"

"……………………You really wanna know?" He tried, recieveing a nod. "Uh……one…?"

Rouge glared at him. "Knucklehead, you can be such a baka1 at times!"

"Yeah, yeah…Just give me your pieces before I…uh…" he racked his brain for a threat only to come up dry…drier than a desert…

"Before you what," the white bat raised an eyebrow. "Give me amnesia?"

"Rouge…" knuckles gave her this serious look. "that wasn't funny!"

"Sorry…" Rouge looked down. During a few ages of silence between the two, Rouge began to realize a few things…

"_What, Knucklehead?" Rouge had winked at him, causing him to look down as if she hurt him. It couldn't have been the 'knucklehead' part…not even Knuckles was that much of a wuss…_

"_Rouge…do you really have to leave tomorrow?" A VERY disappointed Knuckles asked. "I wish you could stay longer."_

"_Rouge, go…" Knuckles ordered, reffering to when Topaz came for Rouge. _

_So, _Rouge thought _If he was disappointed in me leaving, then why did he want me to go? What did I do with that knucklehead comment that bothered him so much?_

"Knuckles," Rouge started. "Um…what do you…er…well…"

"What are you trying to say, bat girl?"

"DO YOU LOVE ME!" She blurted. _That. came. out. wrong…_

Knuckles went to walk to the door. "It's late. Get some sleep."

"Answer the question!"

"Yes, I do" He closed his eyes. "But it can't work."

"Why not!" Rouge felt nearly heartbroken.

"I have my duty to the Master Emerald. Not to mention, you could never return the feeling."

"What are you talking about!" Rouge demanded, tears in her eyes "Why not!"

"Your amnesia…you can't tell me you fell in love with me over the last two or three weeks."

"Yes i can." She rubbed her tears, just for them to get replaced by more. "I DO LOVE YOU!"

"So, you fell in love with me, I've been in love with you." Knuckles sighed with relief. But then, his remembered something. "But, there's still that stupid CURSE!" Knuckles slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a gigantic hole. "…oops…"

"What curse!"

"The master emerald." Knuckles examined the new hole in the wall that had separated Rouge's room from Shadow's…a soon-to-be-ticked-off shadow. "It requires all my attention. I'm sorry Rouge. If it weren't for that stupid emerald…"

"…we would have never met." Knuckles turned around.

"What…" He blinked. "Who could've told you that…I'm the only one who knows about that."

"It's one of the things I remember, I guess…" Rouge shrugged. "Besides, you can take care of-"

"-the hole in my wall!" Shadow interrupted, walking into the room. "Echidna…This is your doing, isn't it…"

"No!" Knuckles made another sad attempt. "It was, er,"

"It was Amy." Rouge lied. "She got really pissed off at Sonic again."

"Rose!" Shadow groweled.

"But I'd be careful." Rouge 'warned'. "She actually gave up on Sonic and is after another hedgehog."

"Really?" Shadow asked, realizing who she was talking about (it's one of those slow days for shadow…). "Joy……"

"I'd run!" Rouge suggested. "If she can't keep up with Sonic, she won't be able to keep up with you. Especially if you cause Chaos Control."

"Speaking of the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles recalled. "I just remembered why I stopped by."

"Sure, just give me a second." Rouge felt around her pockets. "Nan2…Give me a minute…" She continued feeling around. "I'm sure I left them…at…the…island…?"

"Tommorow morning." Knuckles ordered. "Six AM, we're getting those emeralds from Prison Island!"

"We?" Rouge asked, used to hearing 'you're'.

"I don't wanna see anything else happen to you."

1 Baka-Japanese for idiot

2 Nan-Japanese for what

Kagome: Too…much…Peach Girl! Too much of a corny chapter finish… So, ya think the KnuxRouge will continue or was this chapter just because some ppl wanted to see some? Not even Kagome knows. Poor Shadow, though…ah well, Knuckles needed the but save. (Sorry, Shadow!)


	13. 6 AM Wakeup Call

Kagome: Welcome back to chapter 13 of…I really need to name this story. :shrug: nah, I'm too lazy!

**ShadowIsCool: **I need more summer! When school starts, I won't be able to update! Thanks.

**Wishes of Eternity:** It's kinda pathetic…The life of Knuckles revolves around…a gem? I don't see a protector of the Chaos emeralds…No wait, I think the protector of that is Chaos (from SA) Wow, he's a HORIBLE protector! BTW, why did you kill Knux:cries, then laughs at rouge: Hah! My boyfriend isn't dead! He's…just…:blink:blink: Uh…I'll find out this fall when the game comes out (Shadow, ppl)

**Macropodathist1: **Amy is supposedly after Shadow, which is lie that Rouge made up to save Knuckles ass.

**metaldragon75787: **Dude, Knuckles made the hole. Okay, I'll put more in…Give me time to think of more, though. And of course theyre the best. It's okay you mixed up the games. I have slow days everyday.

Disclaimer: For as long as…uh…Okay, I give up. Sonic stuff belongs to Sega and :says in a retarded voice: 4kidsTV. (Fox-box was a cooler name!)

Rouge went to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. A split second after hitting it, Rouge heard the voice of shadow yell "Shut that damn thing up!" Just as Rouge got comfy again…

"Batgirl!" Knuckles shouted. "Wake up!"

"Don't bother me…" Rouge mumbled, tossing around so her back was to Knuckles. "I'm sleeping…"

"Rouge!" He started. "We have to-"

"Shiny, expensive diamonds. They're all mine!" Rouge sleep talked.

"YO, BATGIRL!" Knuckles tried one last time, getting "I'm rich!" as a response.

"I'll steel all your diamonds…" Knuckles threatened. "Unless you wake up!"

"I'M UP!" Rouge exclaimed, popping right up. "I'M UP!"

"C'mon!" Knuckles ordered. "We're going to Prison Island."

"It's too early…" Rouge pulled her covers over, then pulled the pillow over her large ears. "Wake me up at nine!"

Knuckles pulled her blanket away.

"All right, all right. I'm coming…"

Kagome: That's it. Chapter over. Kagome too tired to write the rest of the chapter. Give me…three days (until Friday or Saturday) and I PROMISE I'll put more KnuxRouge in chapter 15. Arigato-gozaimasu! Oh…and I missed Sonic this morning b/c I slept in. Wah!

P.S. Jesse, I your reading this SEND A FRIGGIN' REVIEW ALREADY!


	14. Eggman Returns

Kagome: Hi! Um…just curious. Is it just me, or is Teen Titans getting too much attention. Don't get me wrong, I love that show, but still…It's on every day, Toonami took off Rave Master just so they could show an hour of TT, it's on every run except adult swim. It's the same reason I think DBZ can rot in hell! Too much attention. It's raining so hard I can't do anything other than write this story until my laptop battery dies. Then I'm utterly screwed! (;;) I should be able to post this…tomorrow! Yay! So, anyways, on with chapter fourteen! Oh and a little note: I don't think Sonic can swim, so he can't in this story.

Disclaimer: I love the sonic stuff so much, that I don't own the copyright to any of it! That's how much I love it!

"What!" Rouge exclaimed, followed by the strangling of Knuckles. "You woke me up at six, and you don't even know _how_ to get to the island. It's nine! Three hours I could've slept in. THREE HOURS!"

"Calm down…" Knuckles replied, pulling himself out of Rouge's grasp.

"Why don't we _fly_ there!" Rouge suggested, muttering "Stupid Knucklehead…"

"It took you three hours to think of that!" Knuckles said. "Bats can be so stupid!"

"At least I thought of it, unlike you, Knucklehead!" Rouge defended herself. "Thanks for reminding me why I always called you that!"

"At least it's better than jewel obsessed." Knux commented.

"Yeah," the bat replied sarcastically. "Basing your whole life around protecting an Emerald isn't obsession at all."

"It's my duty…"

"Sure, whatever…" Rouge flew off, followed by Knuckles who glided.

"Hey batgirl, you never said you could fly!"

"Huh?" A confused Rouge asked, realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, well, I didn't loose enough to affect my flying. Just enough to for it to hurt when it got blasted off."

"It's either that, or your overly-stubborn!" Knuckles made his theory known.

"I'm not half a stubborn as you!" By now, the two were almost halfway to prison island.

"WATCH OUT!" Knux exclaimed out of nowhere, grabbing Rouge and pulling her out of the way.

Rouge looked to her side to see what was going on in time to see a lime-green light pass right where she was. Eggman. And it wasn't a light; it was a laser.

"Give me the Master Emerald!" Eggman commanded, aiming the laser at the two animals. "My next shot won't miss."

"I will never give you the Master Emerald!" Knuckles replied.

"Why do you want it anyway?" Rouge asked. This was the second time Egghead went after it. Well, third, if you count the one she doesn't remember (from SA2).

"It can bring me the Chaos Emeralds, batgirl!"

"Hey, Eggman!" Sonic, along with Tails, Shadow, and Amy appeared in the X-Tornado. "You looking for me?"

"Uh…actually, Sonic…" Rouge said from the water. "No, he's not…"

"Oh…" Sonic quietly went from the front of the X-Tornado to the back of it where he couldn't be seen.

"By the way, batgirl…" Shadow remembered. "Rose isn't the one responsible for the hole, is she?"

"What hole?" Amy asked curiously.

"The hole in your head." Shadow replied cruely. "And she's not in love with me."

"Of course I'm not" A still confused Amy replied. "I love Sonic."

"Batgirl…" A pissed Shadow threatened. "Tell me who put the hole in the wall or else I'll kill you!"

"Hmm…" Rouge 'considered' it. Unfortunatly, Knuckles thought she really was.

"Batgirl, don't you dare!"

"So it was you, echidna!" Shadow glared. "You are going to be dead!"

"Smooth move, Knux!" Rouge insulted. "I wasn't going to tell him…"

"LISTEN UP!" Eggman ordered. "MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN!"

"Yeah…?" Rouge asked. "Isn't it always?"

"GIVE ME THE MASTER EMERALD KNUCKLES!"

Out of Eggman's machine came claw-like hand things, trying to grab Knuckles. Punching them down, Knuckles found himself caught by another group that shook him up and down in search of the Emerald pieces. Rouge kicked him free, but the piece fell to the sea.

"Fine!" Eggman yelled, pressing a button that spelled Ka-o-su in katakana 1. He obviously hadn't seen the piece fall in the sea. "If you won't tell me where it is, I'll have to use my new radar!" After a minute of scanning, frustrated growls were herd from the Egg Carrier (he somehow got it back even though it's gone…oh, and it's from SADX). "YOU BROKE IT!" In an act of rage and insanity, Eggman hit the laser button. There was a mixture of yells; Knuckles, Knuxster, Rouge, batgirl, and echidna. After about twenty seconds, everyone could see where Knuckles and Rouge had _once_ been.

Kagome: So, the chapter wasn't exactly long. Sorry that you had to wait so long to read this, but my comp. can't load the site, and it's been raining, so I couldn't ride my bike up to the library. If it doesn't rain on Thursday, I'll post this online.


	15. Nameless

Kagome: Welcome back to 'Untitled'. We have a new reviewer:sighs: but it's not Jesse! JESSE REVIEW ALREADY! …not that you guys know who Jesse is…and I'm probably not gonna tell you. I'm moving onto the reviews. Oh, metaldragon, I started reading your Negative Future fic, but it was so depressing I had to force myself to stop reading after I found out Sonic was a clone. I will return to it, just until tomorrow. It was so sad, I couldn't cry when Nachan left Meiko and went to Hiroshima, never to see her again…although, that's probably because I've only seen it twenty times, plus read it in the comic version five times. So, ignore the above comment, ppl. You never read it. :hypnosis pendulum thingy beam comes out of nowhere:

**ShadowIsCool: **No, I'm not going to write any more and I'm gonna leave every single one of you to see what happened to Knuckles and Rouge for about a week and a half, just like a certain someone (:cough:cough: Turquoise) did. (Seriously, it's okay. It keeps me up at night when adult swim runs about ten minutes of commercial…) But, really, I'll type up chapter fifteen tonight and it's a few hours since you sent this review! Aren't all of my readers lucky…:points to Shadow (not the hedgehog, the reviewer): IT'S HIS FAULT YOU HAVE TO SEE MORE OF THE TWISTED WORKS OF KAGOME TENDO! AFTER HIM:takes out pop and watches Shadow get brutally murdered, revives him, and hands him $1,000: This never happened. :pulls out hypno thing again? Wait…if I could've hypnotized you, why did I pay you?

**terragirl57: **I know, I hate fics that destroy the personalities except this one fic, that said from the begging they were going to. It's defiantly obvious that Knuckles and Rouge like eachother, especially in the games. And, I did that with Shadow on purpose. With your profile, BB and Raven make a better couple than Robin and Star, but Robin and Star is the second best TT couple. Sonic's not half as bad as Tails. Yeah, Robin and Raven do make a bad couple, but the show made Raven let Robin into her head, not BB, causing Robin and Rae to become a common TT couple. Why the hell did they do that! About posting stories, my computer doesn't let me either, so I go to my library. You could always to that. Oh, by the way, I can't stand Terra. I hate her guts because she ruined BB and Rae, betrayed the group, and a bunch of other things including being blonde! (I'm blonde and I'm insulted, especially if she has blue eyes. I dunno, I don't pay attention) :shrugs: It's okay. I don't know anyone offline who agrees Terra is the biggest jerk in all of the cartoon world

**Turquoise Moonlight: **Yes you did! And about the violin, that better not be sarcasm, even though I know it is! You sound like most of my friends. They're pretty sarcastic. Not to point anyone out like, CAT, or ZIT…and yes, Zitty, I give you permission to send me PMs that cuss me out for all of eternity because I called you that where EVERYONE (at least, with an internet connection that goes to can see it! Bwahahahahahahaha:evil smile:goes back to talking to Turquoise: I know they're short, but my dad's been nagging at me and I wanted to get two chapters up on Thursday so I wouldn't feel very horrible for making you guys wait a whole week. What's a c2? Kagome no know…:scribble above head: I hate looking like a maroon…But seriously, I'm purposely bugging the crap out of you and giving you a hard time about killing Knux. Annoying people is my best gift, since orginazation and spelling defiantly aren't (I couldn't spell emerald until after I started playing sonic games.) It's your fic. If you wanna kill every echidna in the world, be my guest. Oh, but make sure that if you decide to kill Tails, you add in Kagome the cat (black cat preferably) killed him in the most gruesome way possible. Oh, and that it was slow and painful. :ideas come in head about killing tails: I have…uh…homework…to do. Yeah, that's it. acting is worse than Knuckles, considering he wouldn't use the excuseHomework of homework in the summer when school's out.

P.S. In case you couldn't tell, I'm hyper right now, and felt like typing super long responses. And I looked over the last chapter and realized I never explained 'Ka-o-su' and the katakana thing, so I'll explain it here and now. Katakana is basically one of the Japanese alphabets. It is used for foreign words like 'mamareedo' or marmalade. The Japanese version of sonic stuff made almost all of the names American words or names ('Amy Rose' is 'Eimi Roozu'. 'Shadow the Hedgehog' would be 'Shadou za hedgehog', and so on). That includes Kaosu, or Chaos, in this case referring to the emeralds, and the master Emerald since, well…yeah. Anyway, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Just like the previous fourteen chapters, I don't own sonic. To that extent nothing's changed. :sega calls and tells me I just won the sonic copyright: Cool:kills tails off:sega calls back and tells me that they accidentally dialed the wrong number, than sues me for killing tails off: Damn it…never mind…I hafta go fill out a counter-sue paper…if they exist, considering I just made it up.

Everyone looked at where Knuckles and Rouge had once been. Silently. Jumping into the water without hesitation, Sonic went to save them.

"He always has to be some hero, doesn't he?" Shadow look over the X-Tornado in time to see Sonic go under.

"Pretty much." Tails shrugged. "It feels like we're forgetting something, though…, doesn't it?"

There was a long silence between the three, until Tails broke it.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled. "SONIC CAN'T SWIM!"

"SONIC!" Amy threw off her shoes and jumped in the water, hopping she could still save him. Not two seconds after she went under, gigantic bat ears popped out of the water, followed by the whole body of none other that…Rouge! (As if the bat ears didn't tell you that…) She was carrying Knuckles on one shoulder and Sonic on the other, both the boys unconscious. Gasping, Rouge scanned the area as Tails let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, foxboy, Shadow." She asked. "Where's Amy?" Tails and Shadow looked at eachother.

"She'll eventually give up and surface." Shadow replied calmly. "Even if she doesn't, no one will miss her." Rouge looked up as if considering what Shadow just said, then shrugged.

"True…"

"I'LL GET THE MASTER EMERALD PIECES BACK BEFORE KNUCKLES!" Eggman yelled evilly. "EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

"Don't get my hopes up." Rouge put on a fake look of disappointment. Shadow's mouth formed into an amused smile. (Kagome: Oh my god! Shadow smiled!)

"Oh, did I say 'kills me'?" Eggman asked. "I thought I said if it kills you annoying pests."

Sonic's eyes opened slowly.

"I'll crush you guys!" Eggman told them, although his threat meant absolutely nothing at all.

"Oh yeah, Eggman?" Sonic asked, startling Rouge who nearly dropped him. "I'll take you down!" Sonic swiftly jumped towards Eggman's ship, pushing off of Rouge's shoulder. Forgetting his own weakness again, Sonic started drowning. Tails let out a moan. Rouge sweatdropped while Shadow just rolled his eyes. "This isn't even amusing anymore. Tails? Why don't you just shoot him down?"

"Shoot him down?" Tails asked. Apparently he never thought of that. "Because I have to hook this gismo up to this one, and then press a series of buttons and levers, and…"

Tails was interrupted when shadow reached over the fox's seat and pressed a button that said 'launch homing missiles'. Out of the X-Tornado, about a dozen missiles went strait for Eggman's ship, bringing him down.

"Or…you can do that…" Tails responded. "But that's the easy way." Rouge shook her head. _There's never a dull moment with these idiots. _Rouge thought as she prepared to be pulled under again.

Kagome: I know, I promised some KnuxRouge, but I got this headache, so I wanted to wrap up the chapter. Kagome very sorry. It not my fault. So, gomen. I'll put some KnuxRouge in one of the next two chapters. Well, ja!


	16. Also Nameless

Kagome in very good mood today! On Friday I learned I got Anime Network FREE! I can also watch tons of Adult Swim shows free, and I even got to listen to the full version of Ready, Set, Go (it's a full-metal alchemist song)! Go ppl with the weird name who sing it…(like I'm one to talk. Other than me (and possibly Kagome from Inuyasha), how many 'Kagome's have you heard of?) I know I've asked for a lot from you ppl, but can anyone tell me who 'sings' the Knuckles songs on SA2? I know that the band that does 'Escape from the city', 'Live and Learn', and 'Open Your Heart' is crush 40. But that's all I know other than song names and lyrics. And is the (X-) Tornado Sonic's or Tails's?

I was being a weirdo and forgot to see if anyone updated their stories. Well, at least any of you (I read a lot of your stories). The only one I remembered to check was this FMA one. It's hilarious, but REALLY ruins the 2nd season. I now know one of the biggest secrets. :starts pouting: I wanted to be surprised! I didn't wanna know early! So, I told my friend who watches it! Just like I told her Hughes dies! (She started watching after it repeated, so she didn't know he died) Then, I laughed, told her the scene where the burry him, and nearly cried while telling it. Anyway, I have no clue what to do for this chapter… BTW, just curious about the 'shout-outs' foxbox is doing again. Is anyone else distracted from the show b/c of them? And some are disturbing. I noticed a GUY said he loved Winx Club:shutters: _I_ don't even like that, and Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power) is one of my shows! Winx Club is for _girls_. I am not stereotyping. It's like Shaman King was designed for boys, but that is WAY different. It's not cutesy, magical powers, boys, all that.

**terragirl57: **your welcome. Can't wait till you get your stories online. Didn't think about that sorta terra.

**Turquoise Moonlight: **Oh, mine is soon to be comedy/KnuxRouge. I can't wait to read the next chapter. Damn right about BB/Rae. WT is a kumquat? Can I eat it? I'm scared. They sound evil. :cowers in corner:

So, without further delay, chapter 16!

Disclaimer: Know how I just said 'without further delay'…? I lied. It's fun to do to readers. Well, I think you'd rather that than me getting sued by sega again because you love me that much! (don't. say. anything….) So, I don't own Sonic, anything SJ for that matter, Winx Club, Tokyo Mew Mew (otherwise Ichigo would fall in love with Ryou instead of screwed-in-the-head Masaya, and the names would be the same as in the manga (a.k.a., any character named 'Zoey' would be shot repeatedly. Same goes with Kikki. If any of you have/like this name, you don't count b/c you read this.), or anything else.

CH 16-Eggman is a butt-munch.

Taking a quick breath before grasping Knuckles tighter, the Egg Carrier splashed into the water, destroyed. Again. If there had been any available eyes, they would have been looking at the X-Tornado, thinking the pilot actually did something. They would have been as wrong as if they were saying Ed was tall (sorry, FMA's been on my mind all day. Listening to the CD doesn't help any. Ed's been called 'dwarf', 'shrimp', 'short guy', ect., ect. Oh, and that Al should be the older brother 'cause he's taller. Ed bit Rosé's head off for that one.). Or that Tails wasn't a priss.

Rouge quickly came back up carrying Sonic and, still, Knuckles. Amy quickly followed up.

"Do I have to save everyone!" Rouge asked, slightly annoying. "I miss anything?"

"Nothing." Shadow answered.

"What happened?" Amy asked, realizing she missed out on a lot.

"Ask foxboy." Shadow said, adding sarcastically. "Since he's so good with this thing."

"How did Sonic kick Eggman's butt?" Amy asked, 100 sure Sonic took him down.

"The boys were all pretty useless." Rouge explained to her. "All they did was press a button."

"More than I can say for you, batgirl." Shadow defended himself. "What did you do…"

"I saved three people. One of them twice." For once Shadow was speechless. He didn't have a comeback since Rouge's point had a good…well, point.

"Hey, where'd Eggman go?" Tails looked around.

Silence.

"You let him escape?" Rouge asked. "Like I said, you guys are useless."

"The ultimate life is _not_ useless." Shadow replied.

"But the 'ultimate life' is repetitive." Rouge insulted. "I don't know how I forgot that you were the ultimate life, amnesia or not, you say it so many frigging times."

Yet another silence since everyone knew Rouge was right, even Shadow.

"So," Amy asked. "Are we going to track Eggman down?"

So, the hedgehog and echidna were put in the X-Tornado, which took off for Prison Island. Meanwhile, Eggman was in that thing he always has in the show. It's also in SADX. If you don't know what I'm talking about, use what little imagination you have. "There should be three emerald pieces around here somewhere." Eggman told his robots. "Go find them."

"But Doctor," The yellow robot, Diko, started, letting Boko finish it. "We don't have Emerald hunting programs."

"Here use this." Eggman tossed a hand-held Emerald radar to the two, which Diko caught. It appeared like a silver piece of crap, basically. Oh, and there were three emerald pieces next to each other that looked like they were in the centre of the base. Outside the base was a fat pin-head shaped…head…Well, it was really shaped as Eggman's head, but is there really a difference? The radar was beeping green letting them know they were in the right area. Near the Emeralds were tons of red lines, representing lasers.

"Doctor, if the lasers hit us, we'll short-circuit." Boko explained. As if Eggman cared.

Kagome: I'm ending early b/c I'm updating in a few minutes.


	17. The 'Trade'

Kagome: Hi. Back with the next chapter. Got tons of new Shadow pics and I finished the first Megatokyo book. Seraphim is the coolest conscience ever. She kicks her clients' buts! Go Seraphim! Anyways, on with chapter seventeen.

**Turquoise Moonlight: **I did purposely torture you guys in the last chapter with my babbling. Thanks for noticing. But, you realize you can _skip over_ it. You deserve it for not updating! (;D) :hides from the kumquat: Someone save me from a fellow insane author!

**ShadowIsCool:** All I get is a 'pretty good'? What's wrong with you:mumbles 'maybe the pendulum didn't work…: I've felt my writing slipping the last few chapters. :shrugs: I'm gonna try to make this chapter better.

Disclaimer:Kagome peaks out of hiding place: (See Turquoise's review and my reply) I don't own Sonic or anyone else, otherwise…AH, A KUMQUAT! Why me!

Ch. 17-The 'Trade'

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked around. Sonic seemed unconscious, while everyone else was…well, conscious. Shadow seemed to be looking out into space, most likely thinking about Maria while Rouge and Amy were playing hangman, Rouge looking bored.

"B?" Amy asked.

"No b." Rouge sighed, obviously trying to keep Amy entertained. _Why do pink hedgehogs always have to be so annoying and loud? _Rouge thought. _Is there anyway to keep her quiet without the use of duck tape?_

Knuckles walked up and looked at the paper (Kagome: There was a notebook. If people can pull things out of thin air in other animes, they can in this fic. Don't like it? Too bad.).

Letters used not in the word: K, J, T, S, the list went on.

Word so far: E, space, e, space, a, l, space.

"Emerald." Knuckles said, startling the girls. "Could you be anymore original?"

"Thanks…" Rouge whispered. "Now Amy's not gonna shut up again."

"Is Sonic up again?" Amy asked annoyingly, accidentally bringing Shadow into the real world.

"What do you think?" shadow looked pretty ticked off and Rouge could tell he had been thinking of this 'Maria' girl. Whoever she was. So, rouge pulled Shadow aside for a minute.

"So, isn't your promise to Maria along the lines to help people?" Rouge asked. "And give them a chance at happiness?"

"Where are you going with this, batgirl?" Shadow eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"So," Rouge ignored him. "Help me. Play hangman with Amy. She won't annoy me, and you get to keep your promise."

"How did you know about Maria?" Shadow asked. Rouge didn't know where she pulled that info out of.

"Just do it, please?" she pleaded, getting an evil (depending on how much you like Knux) idea in her head. "I'll help you get revenge on Knucklehead…"

"…" Shadow looked over at Knuckles, then back at Rouge. "This is a bribe, isn't it?"

"Can't we just call it a trade?" Rouge responded. (Kagome: Don't you just hate it when people 'answer' your question with another question?)

"Deal…" Shadow walked over to Amy and started playing hangman, quickly wishing he could play hanghog.

Knuckles glanced over at Tails, who seemed to be looking over something on the X-Tornado, then the echidna walked over to Rouge. "What's Tails doing?"

"Trying to track Eggman down. He's been doing that for an hour now." She explained.

"How'd you get Shadow to play hangman with Amy?"

"Uh…" Rouge shifted her eyes. "I told him I'd pay him."

Knuckles didn't believe it, but he went along with it. "So, any luck with Dr. Eggman yet?"

"Actually, yes." Tails walked up. "He's heading for Prison Island."

"He just _had_ to go to the only place we knew so far." Rouge sighed.

"'Only place we knew'…?" Knuckles asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I could have sworn you were conscious then…" Rouge tilted her head.

Knuckles thought hard. "I remember something, but it's pretty blurry…"

"Eggman is after the Master Emerald again." Rouge explained.

Tails looked over at Shadow and Amy.

The word so far;

Space, space, space, I, space

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"No." Shadow replied. "Now quit guessing him. I would think that after the fourth time that you guessed 'Sonic', you would realize it's not Sonic!"

"I'm not even gonna ask…" Tails said, directing his attention back at the hunters. "If we head there now, we could probably get to it in time to stop him." Tails looked over at the two, then asked "Are you even listening…?"

Here was what Tails saw; Knuckles strangling Rouge.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR LOOSING THE PIECES!" He yelled.

"MY FAULT!" Rouge exclaimed. "You're the one who broke it!"

"Listen, batgirl," He yelled. "You are the one responsible. Admit it!"

"Remind me next time not to save you from a laser!" Rouge glared.

"The Master Emerald contains the special abilities, which allow it to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles lectured. "The Master Emerald can also detect the Chaos Emeralds. In the wrong hands-"

"Oh, save me the lecture…" Rouge interrupted. "I know what the Master Emerald can do. You've told me at least ten times now."

"Then why don't you get it!" He yelled.

"I do." Rouge said calmly. "It wasn't my fault that-"

"YES IT WAS!"

"Uh, you guys?" Tails asked, which was replied by the two glaring at him.

Kagome: I found out that the library is for once not busy (it's where all the teens hang out because out city is pretty dull.) and I can get some comp. time and even see my Japanese teacher, so I am updating today! Yay!


	18. The reason Amy has a Piko Piko hammer

Kagome: Oh my god:does really weird happy dance and screams: My chao learned how to fly! Ruby learned how to fly! And if I whistle, she comes! I've never gotten so much progress! Anyway...A little OOC-ness and Amy will be usefull! OMG! It's possible! So, onto reviews and disclaimer!

**metaldragon75767: **Yeah, that fic rocks. It's okay about the hole thing. You can read fanfics in your sleep? Man, I hate you! I have to be awake and than I still don't remember half of what I read. I barely remember what happened in the first chapter of this fic I read just last night.

**Turquoise Moonlight: **I love your army. Um, actually Amy is a cat to what I've heard mostly. I'll check it out as soon as I can, but for now I'm still calling her a cat since I already typed up the chapter. Okay, um, Knux and Rouge are in love, but it's one of those 'Love-Hate' relationships. They are with the rest to get M.E. away from Eggman. Amy is really in love with Sonic, but Rouge lied to Shadow. If you're still confused or I didn't answer your question, see chapter 14 and it'll probably answer your question. About your fic. No! DON'T:gets idea: Hey, Turquoise. I have a question about that. Why make everyone one of your readers suffer just cause I'm bugging the living crap outta you? Besides, you told me recently that it's almost over. Oh, I asked my mom about the kumquat thing and found out why I didn't know what it was; they aren't sold in the northern part of my state, and I live as north as our city can be without everyone drowning. Sorry I typed so much in my replies. I didn't mean to. I start typing and don't realize how much I've typed until I'm done typing. If terra asks for some kumquat soldiers, I told her to ask and if you agree, you get revenge for me annoying you about the late Knuckles. If you don't agree, I won't haunt you in your sleep…tough choice.

**ShadowIsCool:** I didn't offend you last chapter! Yay:flowers appear behind her: You are defiantly a loyal reader. I had you attacked, then said something was wrong with you. Wow…I'm really mean to another Shadow lover. Kagome vewi sowi. Here's 50 bucks.

**terragirl57: **Did you know the '57' in your pen name is the same number as the channel cartoon network used to be in my area before all the channels changed? Ah, well. When TT came on yesterday, it was the episode Terra betrayed them, for some reason I kept thinking about you. Probably b/c of the terra part of your name. Um, my stories are good, but you serious, 3 times over? I haven't even sat down and read the 'whole', or at least what's completed, once. I checked out your story and reviewed. Of course, that's the story I was talking about in my reply to metaldragon's review. :sweat: I'll reread next time I'm at the library and if I don't, ask Turquoise if you can buy some of the kumquat from her army and train them into assassins that hunt ppl who are as forgetful as me. The cell phone thing I mentioned was almost weird. :gasp: Rouge was at my library! She does exist! Will Shadow be there any time soon! TELL ME!

Disclaimer: I own squat. Sonic and co. aren't squat, therefore I don't own them. Oh, except my chao, Ruby! Wait, I just called her squat…

Ch. 18-The reason Amy has a Piko Piko Hammer.

"So, Dr. Eggman," Boko asked. "Where are we going next?"

"Back to the base." Eggman explained. "We have all the Emeralds we need.

The robots looked at eachother.

"You idiots! We're going to let that Knucklehead do the work for us." Explained Eggman. "He collects the rest of pieces. After that, he has no choice but to hunt me down in search of them. And then…he restores it and we make off with the Master Emerald and the chaos emeralds!"

"I can see this plan failing." Boko told Diko.

"Just like the rest." Diko responded.

"How dare you two disagree with Dr. Eggman!" Bokun yelled at them.

Meanwhile, on the X-Tornado…

"Hey, guys, what I miss?" Sonic walked up, just have woken up, to Amy's excitement…

"SONIC!" She exclaimed, running over to him. Shadow walked over to him.

"You take over hangman…she still hasn't figured it out." Shadow told, Sonic. True, he could care less about hangman, but Sonic made him suffer; so now the fellow hedgehog also had to suffer. "The word's 'Maria'". He explained.

"No," Amy argued. "It's 'Sonic'!"

Rouge sighed. "Well, Tails shot Egghead down, and he escaped, so now we're after him again. We know he's on Prison Island." Feeling like she forgot something, Rouge looked around for a clue, seeing an annoyed Shadow, Rouge quickly remembered. "Oh, and I got Shadow to play hangman with Amy to keep her occupied so she wouldn't obsess over you. So, now you're playing instead."

"I already figured it out." Amy responded. "The word is 'Sonic'."

"Hey, Shadow?" Knuckles looked over at the notebook. "Is there a reason the hung guy's wearing a dress and has cat ears?"

"Figure it out yourself, echidna." Shadow said, almost entirely sarcastic.

"We'll be at Prison Island in a few minutes." Tails told the group.

"There's only one problem, Tails." Knuckles explained. "The X-Tornado will be detected."

"Looks like we'll have to go in small groups" Rouge said. "But where can we hide the X-Tornado?"

"No problem!" Tails exclaimed. "I build in a water-mode!" With that said, Tails pressed a button, causing the X-Tornado to change. (Kagome: I can't put in a description on its change b/c I recently learned I thought the X-Tornado wasn't what I thought it was. I always thought it was that plane thing Tails was so stupid he didn't put a landing gear in. Gomen.) In ten seconds, the plane had gone from a, well, plane, to a boat.

"Way to go Tails!" Sonic did a thumbs-up. "Now we just have to split up into groups."

"I wanna be in the same group as Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

So the groups were split up like this

Knuckles, Rouge (of course!)

Sonic, Amy (They make a cute couple.)

Shadow, Tails (Sucks to be Shadow! Gomen-nasai, Shadou-san)

"So, what's the plan?" Tails asked.

"Well, this will be my third time here." Rouge said. "So I know this place best."

"Look batgirl…" Shadow responded. "You only remember one of them, I was there for fifty years _plus _the first time you were there, and Sonic was locked up in there for a few days."

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked, realizing the whole fifty years thing. "Wait, how old are you!"

"The point is, if anyone knows this place best, it's _not_ you. All of us, not including echidna, have been there before and know the place better than you."

"Well, I broke Sonic out of it a while back." Amy recalled. "I could take care of it with my Piko Piko hammer." Shadow imagined Amy getting mad and destroying the place. "We want the building to stay in tact."

"Actually, I think Amy should take care of this one." Sonic backed her up. "She did break me out by herself." (Kagome: Hi. Like with the X-Tornado, I'm oblivious to everything and I can't remember if Amy had any help, so we'll say she didn't. If you don't watch the show, in it Amy broke Sonic out of prison island. If you don't watch the show or play SA2, Sonic was mistaken as the evil hedgehog, shadow, and taken there. Amy broke him out, although in the game all she did was stick a card in the machine…Anyways…)

"Yeah, Sonic's right." Knuckles added.

"So, it's decided?" Rouge asked. "Here's my idea; Sonic and Amy break into the base, throwing off the security bots. From there, Shadow, Amy, you two find and stop Eggman, while Knux and I find the three Emerald pieces."

_This sounds familiar…_Shadow thought to himself (Kagome: See SA2. The plan Eggman describes is coincidentally similar. Eggman distracts the robots, Rouge finds the Emeralds, and Shadow blows the place up. If you read this and knew all that, remember this; you can skip over it.)

No one saw anything terribly wrong with the plan, so it was used. It seemed almost flawless…

Ten minutes later, the group was fifty feet away from the base. Because Tails had changed the X-Tornado into a boat, it took longer than planned.

"So, Sonic and Amy need to swim out to P.I. first." Rouge had taken control of the plan since she had come up with it.

"Swim?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, I forgot." Rouge looked over at him. "In your case, doggy paddle. I'm sure you can make it fifty feet."

"You could always hold onto Amy…" Knuckles teased him, unfortunatly for the blue hedgehog, that was the best idea…

Kagome: The next 2 chapters will be sneaking in and getting the Emerald pieces. Kagome now taking requests on what to do with the fic. I know a lot of you want KnuxRouge and I was thinking about that. Here's the thing; as a lot of you probably know, stories don't always go the way you want them to. This was supposed to be 90 KnuxRouge, but ended up being maybe 20. Personally, I still like how it turned out. Still, I'll try to add more KnuxRouge into the story. As for how Knuckles teased Sonic, he hadn't said much the whole chappie, and someone had to say it because it was a little funny. So, there will be some KnuxRouge-ness along with some possible SonicXAmy soon. So, Sonxamy (however you write that one) fans, you might be lucky since they make an okay couple. If Amy wasn't half as obsessed with Sonic, then I would like them almost as much as KnuxRouge.

P.S. Turquoise, I compared Amy and Shadow and I still think Amy's a cat. I could be wrong but still, Amy doesn't have spikes on her back like Shadow and Sonic. Her tail is different from at least Shadow's, plus her 'hair' doesn't spike like the boys' 'hair' does. Plus, her ears are slightly rounder and her nose is flatter. That could all be gender stuff. I really don't know the first thing about hedgehogs and hadn't heard of them until I saw a Sonic commercial. I'll check online tomorrow. Sorry ppl who aren't Turquoise. She got a whole extra section. :shrugs: Well, kamemasen. Wait…I just realized something; a lot of this chapter has to do with Amy. Especially with this paragraph about her. :shrugs: As I said a few seconds ago; kamemasen. (It doesn't matter)


	19. Another memory

Kagome: Welcome back! It's nine in the morning and I'm still asleep, so there should be some OOCness in this chapter. Sorry. Blame my mom for making me go to bed at eleven; it caused me to wake up early, and I'm not fully awake before 10:30 on weekends. Wow…I can't believe that I'm on chapter 19 already…My chao evolved today! And I saw the preview to Sonic X! GO SHADOW! Oh, and I'm planning five more chapters. Maybe more; but not less.

**Metaldragon75767: **Oh…blame my obliviousness to everything…wow…obliviousness is a real word. I thought I just made it up…See, I'm fairly new to Sonic things. I wasn't a fan until January or something like that…True…Sonamy is a common couple and I don't have any ideas, so I won't put that pairing in any chapter! I know you weren't really fully asleep, I was kidding. I think we all want to have the ability to read fics in out sleep…

**Macropodathist1: **Got it, I was wrong. It's SA2;B and SADX fault for making her look like a frigging cat! Blame them! Oh, and the cartoon. I don't even know where to get Sonic CD. The nearest game store is out of town and they only had two sonic games; SA2;B and some stupid collection I played some other time that sucked.

**terragirl56: **Wow…three times…Are you serious about the helicopter. Akui herikoputa! I'm scared too:hides under piano: Wait, this hiding place sucks! The update is today, which is Monday! Oh, and you can ask Turquoise for some kumquat, 'cause I forgot to reread you stoty…gomen-nasai! Kagome forgetful…and feel like speaking a lot of Japanese…

Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic copyright. Sega has nothing to sue me for.

Chapter 19-Another memory

After Sonic and Amy got to the island and distracted the robots, letting Shadow and Tails go for Eggman. Next Rouge and Knuckles glided over.

"The emeralds are to the left." Rouge explained. "I went that way the other day."

"Are you sure, batgirl?" Knuckles asked. Rouge nodded.

Starting to head out in that direction, the two found themselves stopped when some weird intercom system went off.

"Echidna, Batgirl." The voice of Shadow called through the communication system. "I have some bad news…"

Knux and Rouge looked at each other.

"What's up, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Eggman left the base!" The annoying voice of Tails yelled in. "Are the Emerald pieces around?"

A few minutes later…

Rouge and Knuckles ran for Security Hall. To their horror, the emerald pieces were gone.

"No, foxboy." Rouge pulled out the walkie-talkie like thingy (:sweat:). "The pieces are gone."

_I was afraid of this…_Knuckles thought to himself. _If Eggman still has the Emerald pieces, then…_

A little later on the X-Tornado…

Knux and Rouge sat…somewhere…while the rest were figuring out the next move.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles…" Rouge said. Knuckles looked at her.

"For what?" He asked (wow, my sentences are limited today…).

"It's my fault the Eggman has three Master Emerald pieces." Rouge looked down. "If I hadn't had lost them, then…"

"Don't say that." Knuckles gave her this caring look. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Rouge, I would never blame you for that." Knuckles reassured her. "The Master Emerald breaks a lot…believe me…" (Kagome: Oh, so true…)

Rouge walked over to another part of the X-Tornado (I'm so descriptive…)

"_Your mission…" The president informed Rouge. "Is to find and stop Haruki, a rutheless murderer who came here illegally from Japan." Rouge nodded. She knew she had to stop this Hurake guy…whatever his name was…and save the humans._

"_Where was he last seen?" The bat asked her boss (Kagome: She does work directly from the prez, right?)_

"_Right outside of Station Square." He informed her. "Be careful, Rouge; he is highly dangerous and will stop at nothing."_

"_I understand." Rouge responded. "I just have one question."_

"_What's that?"_

"_How many jewels to I get for stopping him…"_

Looking at Rouge, Knuckles asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Rouge answered. "I was just thinking."

Knuckles seemed able to read the bat's mind. Somehow knowing she was thinking about her amnesia, her responded. "Rouge, you know we're going to get your memories back, right?"

"I know." Rouge looked at him.

"Good. The sooner the better." Knuckles responded. _Of course, if she gets her memories back, then she'll leave and go back to D.C…_

_I don't want to remember anything else. _Rouge thought to herself. _If I remember too much, I'll have to return to being a government spy._

Kagome: An almost cliffhanger! Bwah hah…hah…So, only me and one friend know who Haruki is. He wasn't very hard to create, since he's a character from this five-book series I wrote (It was short and in script form. Roughly 20 pages each book, so it wasn't super-long.) Of course, Haruki is from the Meiji period in K.M.K., but in this, he's from modern day. One more thing to add; SHADOW RETURNS! HAI! HAI! HAI! SHADOU WA SOUGON NA! SHADOU-SAN…or is it Shadou-chan? Uh…Kagome confused and I bet you are too! More about Haruki coming in the next chapters. Just be glad I didn't use Jin since he's very sexist!


	20. Possible conections

Kagome: For once, I will not bug the living crap outta you! I just have one (or two) questions; has the name of the planet Sonic and the others are from been revealed. If it has, could someone tell me what it's called? Until I know I'm calling it 'the Chaos Planet'. Review and disclaimer time

**Kai-senpai: **Knux+RougeObvious love!

**Turquoise Moonlight(ch. 19): **Yeah, I created a c2. I need a staff BADLY and I don't even know how to put fics in it. Can ya help me with that? Uh, yeah…email me about how to do it if your gonna help…:sweat:sweat:sweat:sweat:sweat: Why wouldn't she still have amnesia. See, some memories are coming back now. And I finally figured out how she got amnesia! If you send the kumquat after me, I'll eat them since we have nothing to eat for breakfast, it's ten in the morning, and I'm starving!

**Turquoise Moonlight(ch. 18): **I can't play sonic CD…Who the hell is Blaze? Of course I hate Tails. Especially in one fic were he turned into a murderer…don't ask…If you go on IGN, you probably know what fic im talking about…

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. are owned by Sega. I am soon to be owned by kumquat.

Chapter 20-Possible connections

(Kagome: Heh…thought you were rid of my comments…Just wanted to add one thing. This first part in italics is NOT something Rouge is remembering, but it is something she forgot…Because thoughts are always italic, underlined means its thought until the text is like this again.)

"_Get back here!" Rouge ordered at a mysterious figure in front of her. They were running on the roof of some gigantic building. "If I don't catch you, I won't get my diamonds!"_

"_You'll never catch me, Kurokawa Haruki 1!" The figure, now identified as Haruki, turned around. "You have connections…just like the others…"_

_If this wasn't a chase scene, Rouge would've stopped and cocked her head._

"_Connections to the other world." He was referring to the Chaos Planet. "I have to get rid of you." Out of nowhere, the insane weirdo pulled a gun out and aimed at Rouge, then shot. Swiftly jumping out of the way, Rouge let out a small sigh of relief. _

"_You are an obstacle!" He continued. "And all obstacles must be eliminated." _(Kagome: Gomen. Have to add this; he's starting to remind me of Gamma…)

"_You've only killed people…" Rouge started to say in surprise. _

"_That's right. People like you…What's the matter, batgirl?" Rouge couldn't see his eyes, but they were narrowing. "Your bosses forget to mention that to you?"_

_Rouge only glared back. I can't believe that the president forgot to mention that…_

"_If I knew that little fact would bother that bat so much, I would've said it sooner." Haruki said to no one in particular, or at least appeared to be, but it was in a sneaky way directed at Rouge. "The other fact will terrify her!"_

"_What fact?" Rouge demanded._

"_Oh, nothing…" Haruki looked up. "I imagine that that echidna is going through so much pain now, assuming he's still alive."_

"_What have you done with Knuckles!" She yelled. _

"_Why would you care about him?" Haruki asked slyly. "I thought he meant nothing to you."_

"_He doesn't. I mean he does!" Rouge shook her head, lying "Knucklehead means nothing to me." _

"_So, you could care less that he's dead…?"_

_Rouge got this really pissed off, yet sad, look on her face. Running at Haruki full speed, Rouge aimed her hardest kick ever at him. To her surprise, he dodged it easily, as if he was using chaos control. But that couldn't be. There was no way that this guy had a chaos emerald. So then, what was going on? Who is he? What connection does he have with my world? How is he so fast? And…what has he done with Knuckles? Before Rouge could try to answer any of these questions, she heard the sound of a gun shooting off. Rouge turned around in time to fall off the building and see none other than Haruki looking down at her. It was too late for her to fly._

_I'm going to die. Rouge thought. Outstreatching her arm, she just barely couldn't reach the building._

About a month and a half later in Station Square, fifteen days have passed since Eggman took three emeralds pieces. Half of the emerald is together and the one piece is still at the bottom of the sea…

Rouge wandered around the house, looking for a certain echidna. She quickly found him playing video games with Shadow. And loosing…severely…

"You cheated!" Knuckles accused him after loosing the race.

"Save it, echidna…" Shadow put down his controller.

"I want a rematch!"

"No, I'm bored with the game now." Shadow turned the system off and headed strait for the doorway Rouge was standing in. Passing her by, he whispered "Your boyfriend is getting really annoying."

Knuckles looked at Rouge. "He cheated!" Rouge stared at him.

"No, you just suck." Rouge replied.

"Is there something you wanted, batgirl?" Knuckles sent a death ray at her.

"Actually…" Rouge got a bit uneasy. She had wanted to ask him for a couple weeks now. "Um…well…"

"Is something wrong?" Knux asked.

"There's something I have to ask you…" the bat said. "It's about that thing that happened last month…"

Knuckles gave her this gentle look. "Listen, I don't blame you for what happened to the Master Emerald, Rouge."

"It's not that." Shaking her head, rouge continued. "Before that." Knuckles seemed clueless.

"The night before that…you know, when you punched a hole in the wall." Rouge remembered something. _I still have to pay Shadow back…_

"What about that night?"

"Um…so it was kinda interrupted." Rouge continued. "Are we officially a couple…?"

Kagome: Ooh…cliffie! Bwah…hah…hah…Okay, this fic should be finished within two weeks since I start school on the 23rd. By mid-september, I'm gonna start another KnuxRouge fic. This time it might be more about them. It will have slower updates since I'll have school and probably this Marmalade boy fic. :gets the spinny head Miki had one episode of MB: Heh heh…too much at once. My writing skills will also get better because of Power of the Pen! It's our school's writing group. And I hate it's name…So, only a few more chapters to go of 'Untitled'.


	21. The dinner of Chris bashing

Kagome: Welcome back! Felt like letting you know I have this odd temptation to Chris bash, meaning there might be some in this chapter. And a lot of the Chris bashing will probably be OOC. Blah, blah, blah…read…

**metaldragon75767: **Only sorta...Well, I know more about it than my friends do except when it comes down to the animals. Before I liked sonic, I had never heard of echidnas or hedgehogs. You're lucky you can borrow games. All I have is a GBA and a gamecube, and all my friends have a PS2 except one who's newest system is the N64. I don't know how to end the story yet, so maybe I will end it kinda gay.

**Turquoise Moonlight: **What's Mobious? Kagome very confuseded…Yes, you can be staff! PLEASE! I'll send you an invite on Friday, the same day I post this chappie. Blaze sounds like a cool name, but not a cool cat. Especially if she's anything like Big. Can I eat my owners, then? Are kumquat even tasty. Kagome never seen one, let alone had one.

**ShadowIsCool (ch. 20): **Weird…almost no one starts school that early. We just have a sucky superintendent. We always do. I've had ONE snow day my entire life! ONE! Every school system in our county closed school once, except my city. That's how bad my city sux. Thanks a lot.

**ShadowIsCool (ch. 19): **Thanks…Yes…finish reading…

**ShadowIsCool (ch. 18): **Yep, fifty bucks. My comps just as crappy. Every time I type on it, the comp decides to skip around. While writing this section, it skipped up to both your ch. 20 review AND Turquoise's review. You better read the rest…

Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic copyright.

CH 20-The dinner of Chris bashing.

Unknowing what to say, Knuckles could do nothing more than look at Rouge.

"I get it…" Hurt, Rouge turned to go back to her room.

"I love you, Rouge…" Knuckles started. "But we already went through this. I can't have a relationship.

"No one's stopping you…" the bat responded.

"The Master Emerald is." Knuckles looked down. "I'm sorry."

"The Master Emerald is an inanimate object." Rouge argued. "It can't stop you from anything." Whipping a few tears away, Rouge continued. "Besides, it's not too hard to keep an Emerald safe and-"

"It's harder than you think."

"Ignoring all incidents Eggman tried to steal it, when was the last time it was stolen and/or broken?"

"Let's see…" Knuckles racked his brain for another example. "The Chaos monster."

"The Chaos monster…" Rouge thought aloud. "sounds familiar…"

"Look, it's not me, it's you." Knuckles told her. _Wait…did I just say what I think I said…?_ "I mean! It's not you, it's me!"

Okay. Total moment ruiner.

"Whatever." Rouge turned back to the door, somehow feeling like it was her fault. "I get it."

Suddenly…a black hedgehog appeared.

"It's too late for a rematch." Knuckles closed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"You only wish I was here about that…" Shadow responded. "Tikal just called. She's discovered something."

"what!" Knuckles asked.

"Something about an emerald piece at the bottom of the sea." Shadow shrugged. "Who knows."

Kagome no feel like writing a section on it, so they somehow got the piece back.

That night at dinner, things were unusually quiet. Well, as quiet as things can be with a hedgehog obsessed with a world hero, the ultimate life, an annoying fox, an almost as annoying bunny, and a gay little human boy named Chris. Along with an echidna and a bat obsessed with emeralds and gems that were currently going through issues. Yep. That's the Thorndike house. Oh, and do I really have to mention Tanaka? (I'm glad he's not my butler. Then again…a butler would be nice…especially one who could teach me Japanese) so, things weren't all that quiet, but still, everyone noticed something had happened between Knux and Rouge.

"Rouge," Knux whispered. "About earlier…"

"So, Sonic, Amy." Rouge turned away from Knuckles. "How was your date."

"Horrible!" Amy replied, pulling out her hammer "Sonic stood me up _again!_"1

"Hey, Amy…" Chris sweatdropped. "Why don't we put the hammer down…?"

"Why? Cause you're a wuss." Amy replied.

True. So true.

"For once, Rose is right." Shadow replied. "I'm glad I beat you up back at the ARK" 2

"No Shadow." Rouge joked. "You just missed your anger management classes."

"Rouge…" Knuckles tried again in a low whisper.

"Save it, echidna." Rouge responded. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Yeah…" Cream continued. "I can't remember the last time Chris was helpful."

"Hold it." Sonic broke in.

"Thank you!" Chris said. "Finally someone's sticking up for me."

"What?" Sonic replied. "Oh, no, I'm on their side. I just wanted to say that I called the next insult."

"Wha…" Chris was confused.

"My real best friend is Tails." Sonic responded. "Not you."

Kagome: Lots of OOC in the Chris bashing! ;; Okay. Short chappie with little KnuxRouge, but I have to go to the library and update now. Friends just got here and we're going up, so ja!


	22. Longest chappie yet

Kagome: Okay. I can't remember what I intended to do with Knux and Rouge, so if the KnuxRouge sucks in this chappie, gomen…In case you don't reread the story or you didn't notice, I edited some of the stuff. Okay, most of it. Everything but 'hell'. And I fixed calling Amy a cat. So, I have to make this KnuxRouge off the top of my head. And I have a new Sonic fic idea. I wanna ask for a second opinion. I know there are a lot of school stories out there, so it doesn't seem that original, but…Sonic and the others are students at Pollmann Middle School (I came up with the name from my piano just seconds ago. The brand name was Schulze Pollmann). Not any more details at the moment, other than it's a KnuxRouge one. Expect lots of school dances, an insane health teacher named Mr. Peepers (based on my healt teacher…), annoyingly short lunch periods, Chris being the school looser, and an evil principle named Ivon Robotnik (wonder where that last part came from…) Now on with chappie 2. Only two more to go counting this one.

**metaldragon75767: **Emerald go smashie! Yay! Well, the reason chris is captured so much is because the show needed another damsel. Lol. Didn't think of the gloves.

**terrgirl57(ch 19): **Yeah, they're short, but updated quickly. KnuxRouge in this chappie. 'Kay.

**terragirl57 (ch 20): **But cliffies are fun tourtures…

**terragirl57 (ch 21): **Men are all losers like that. Give Knuckles credit, he's slow. Of course Rouge is better; she's the only one who will actually listen to him. I really feel like being mean to Knux today. Oh well. And she's ALIVE, and has a LIFE OF HER OWN!

**Bluerocker115: **Strawberry's better!

**Midnight Turquoise: **So that's what Mobius is. Thanks. Why can't I eat the kumquat minions? Not that I did or anything. :whipes kumquat from mouth: I bought it at the grocery store:nervously shifts eyes: I was gonna do more Chris bashing, but my friends came over and we headed up to the library. If I hadn't ended it then, you would still be waiting to read it (note: When I say that, I mean as of right this second that I'm typing it. Not as in the second your reading this.) They practically pulled me out of my computer seat.

**ShadowIsCool: **Just like at school! Wait…I'm the one picked on at school… :stare: One more thing I'm NOT looking forward to…I had to tape the last Sonic episode that went off of SA2, and when I was at the park with my friend before I got to watch it, I asked her what happened and she said Shadow was bad and beat up Chris and I was just like 'GO SHADOW! FINALLY SOMEONE BEAT HIM UP! HE WAS SO GAY!' and then we got weird looks…If anyone was stupider or annoying, they'd be this kid I know (unfortunately) name Jeffery. He's my friend's (same one as I just mentioned) brother and if you tag him in tag, he cries. Other than him, no one is as bad as Chris. Seriously, what person captured by Eggman would actually steal the chaos emeralds powering the thingy…that egghead was in…:sweat: He could easily get them back! Did you say Chris mine? NO! I AM DETICATED TO ED ELRIC, THE HUMAN FORM OF KURAMA, AND SHADOW! Wait…if Chris is mine I can tourture him…right…? Okay, I'll need ropes, knives, and barney music…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic copyright. Heck, I don't even have enough money to buy Shadow the Hedgehog for GC, let alone enough to bribe Sega into handing me the copyright. And I don't own anything you can find on Adult Swim except the first season of Inuyasha.

Rouge sighed as she flipped to Cartoon Network. _Can't go wrong with Adult Swim._ She thought. Futurama was just coming on, too. Who could ever get tired of Bender or Fry? Knuckles walked in, much to Rouge's disliking.

"Suddenly, this episode seems boring." Rouge got off the couch.

"But, the main theme just started." Knuckles looked at the TV. "You don't even know what the episode's about."

"You should have been named Knucklehead, not Knuckles." Rouge walked off.

"Rouge, why can't you understand! I don't want to hurt you in anyway! I just…"

"Just what!" Rouge snapped at him.

"Nothing." Knuckles shook his head.

"Then I'm going to bed!" Rouge turned around.

"It's only 11:30…" Knuckles looked at the clock. "Don't you usually stay up till, like, three?"

"What of it. I can't go to bed early for once?" Rouge stomped upstairs.

Meanwhile, Shadow had heard the whole thing from the kitchen. Now, he walked up to Knuckles.

"Man have you ticked off batgirl, echidna." He smirked. "What you do this time?"

Shadow received a glare, followed by a punch to the face by Knuckles.

"Calm down." Shadow rubbed nose where it had been hit. "Don't take your dead love life out on me." (Kagome: Wow, is shadow being mean or what?)

"It's not dead!"

Shadow simply rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed now." Suddenly shadow remembered something. _I have to see what batgirl's planning to do to Knux for me…_

Heading for his room, Shadow heard sobs. He simply shrugged it off…until he realized they were from Rouge's room. _First off…_Shadow thought. _The hole still has to be filled, meaning her whining will keep me up. Second, this could get interesting…_So, Shadow went to comfort Rouge.

"Hey, batgirl, what's wrong?" Shadow walked up to her. Shaking her head, Rouge answered, "Nothing…"

_Knuckles doesn't want me. _She kept repeating to herself over and over. _He cares more about the frigging emerald of his! To him, I'm probably no good._

"Knuckles's punch to my nose says otherwise…"

"He punched you!" Rouge exclaimed.

"So, what happened between you two?" Shadow asked.

"Like I said, nothing."

"If nothing happened," Shadow sighed. "Then stop crying so I can get some sleep."

Gee. Isn't Shadow sweet….He's honest. We have to give him that much…

Getting up to go to his room, Shadow remembered to ask Rouge.

"Batgirl, what do you plan on doing to echidna?"

"But Shadow. That's would make him unhappy." The bat said slyly.

"Exactly. That's that point."

"And isn't your promise to Maria to give people of Earth a chance at happiness…"

"Talking echidnas from Mobius don't count."

"But, technically he's a person of earth," Rouge continued. "So, if I help you with payback, you're defying Maria."

"I hate you so much right now, batgirl…" Shadow glared. "I don't think Maria could blame me if I killed you."

"_Please Shadow…" _The voice of Ms. Lion's mane herself echoed through his mind. _"Give them a chance to be happy."_

_Damn…_Shadow thought. _She hasn't had a chance to be happy since she lost her memories…Maria wouldn't want me to hurt her…seriously hurt her…If only she really wanted revenge…_

"You're lucky that Maria wouldn't want me to hurt you…"

"Does she care or not?" Rouge pretended to be confused.

"She would…but I don't. Sort out your own problems with echidna." Shadow replied. "I'm not getting involved from this point on."

As the Shadow Rouge (cough, cough) moment was going on, lets just say Knuckles wasn't watching Futurama.

_Maybe I should…Maybe Rouge is right about it…She is the one of the only ones who ever…It couldn't be too hard…Not to mention I hate seeing her like this. And Shadow, god, unless I do, he will never leave me alone. I mean, there's no problem with how she'll react…The only problem is…Of course, if I do, I'll never hear the end of it from everyone else in this house. I wonder how long Chris is gonna cry in his room. Not like I care…_

(Kagome: Wow, the last few thoughts showed how short the attention span of Knuckles is, didn't it?)

The next day, Rouge was a slight bit calmer. But Amy wasn't. She was still pretty ticked off at Sonic for standing her up. The black fellow hedgehog loved the entertainment and Chris was still crying in his room, sucking his thumb. Rich kids are _always_ either spoiled or gay.

"Hey, Rouge…" Knuckles asked, uh, Rouge, after breakfast.

"What now, Knucklehead!"

"Can I talk to you…?"

"I'm listening…"

'Do you want to, you know, try a relationship?"

Images suddenly flashed through Rouge's mind, refusing to give her a moment to be happy that Knuckles would finally agree to be her boyfriend.

_She was chasing some shadowed figure on a building. _

"_You have connections to Mobius…"_

_Bam!_

_Then a fall._

_As she woke up, Rouge wondered what was going on. Who she was. Everything. She staggered around the city for a few days, unknowing what to do until Knuckles found her…_

"Rouge!" A concerned Knuckles asked. "Are you okay?" _Maybe she doesn't want to…I mean, who could blame her after I put the Master Emerald before her…_

_That was…those glimpses were…And that guy…he was Hariku…_Rouge thought to herself, almost crying.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled. "Are you okay."

"Wha…" Rouge snapped back into reality.

"You okay?" Knuckles whipped her tears away. "It's too late, isn't it?"

"I need to be alone!" Rouge ran up to her room.

At this point, Shadow walked up.

"I know I said to batgirl I'm done interfering," He said. "But what'd you do this time?"

"Can it!" Knuckles ran up after Rouge. Running at full speed, he had almost caught up to her, but she reached her door before he had a chance to grab her hand and stop her. 1

_SLAM!_

Knuckles sighed and then came up with an idea; the hole in the wall. Walking to Shadow's room, he found himself stopped by the hedgehog's look-a-like, Sonic.

"Hey, Knuckles…" He said.

"WHAT!" the short-tempered echidna responded.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sonic explained.

"You're right." Knuckles sighed. "She wants to be alone."

"Well that, too." Sonic shrugged. "I was going to say that Shadow would probably kill you for going in his room, but that's a good-"

"SONIC!" A certain pink hedgehog yelled, Piko Piko hammer in hand.

"See you later, Knuxster!" And with that Sonic ran at the speed of sound to avoid Amy.

"Sonic, that's no fair!" She whined. "I can't run as fast as you!"

"Don't you think that's _why_ he ran?" Knux asked. Amy just ignored him.

"Is Rouge alright?" Cream asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't know, Cream…" Knuckles shook his head. "I really don't know…"

Meanwhile…Rouge cried. _That was it! How I lost my memory. The Haiyumi case. God, why can't the Japanese have easier names to remember! But, what did he want with Mobius? God, this sucks! What was…he's the one who…Crap this isn't fair!_

Suddenly, somewhere else in the house, the phone rang.

"Thorndike house." Tanaka answered.

"Tanaka!" Topaz, the voice on the other line responded.

"Uh…Hello Topaz." Tanaka responded, getting nervous (Kagome: Okay, we all know this couple sucks, but it's kinda obvious they like eachother.) "What brings you to call here."

"I need to talk with Rouge!" She exclaimed.

"I am very sorry, Topaz." Tanaka responded. "Rouge is going through…something…right now."

"It's an emergency!" There was deep worry in her voice.

"I understand." Tanaka said. "I'll see if Rouge is willing to talk."

"Ms. Rouge." Tanaka knocked on the door. "There is a phone call for you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" She yelled through the door. "Tell them to call back later!"

"It's Topaz. She says it's important."

_Hmm…_Rouge thought. _Topaz may be able to give me enough info on the Hiraka guy…_

"Hello…" Rouge answered.

"Rouge!" Topaz yelled. "You need to get out of there now!"

"Why what's going on?"

"You don't remember this, but on your most recent mission, there was some guy named 'Haruki'." Topaz started to explain. "Supposedly, you got away from him. He called the white house. He's after you Rouge. And no doubt he's going to check everywhere in Station Square."

"…What…?" Rouge gasped. "The freaky Japanese guy? I remembered him…just a little bit ago. He's the one who…took my memories."

"We'll worry about that after you're safe!" Topaz exclaimed. Now get out of there before he finds you!"

"Okay. I will." With that, Rouge rushed to her door. Upon opening it, she found Knuckles, Cream, and Shadow had been waiting for her.

"What was that about?" Knuckles asked. Rouge gave everyone this look.

"Really, thanks…" She said.

"Actually…" Shadow was leaning against the wall, arms folded. "I'm only out here because they wouldn't let me go into my room."

"Are you okay, Rouge?" Cream asked.

"I need to leave." Rouge said. "I don't think I'll be able to return anytime soon."

Kagome: Ooh, cliffie! I decided how I want to end it already, but most of you are going to hate me for it. It's just that I changed my mind on the ending, and forgot what I was originally planning, so I had to come up with something good quality in a short amount of time. Don't you hate it when that happens? And I can tell you that there will be a lot of KnuxRouge in the next chapter. You better have liked this one because it's the longest and it took me probably about four hours to type up! Oh, and don't expect it to end on a note like what it looks like right now…well, it depends on your opinion of how it will end. Sorry, the story is one chappie shorter than planed, but 'five chappies left' was really only an estimate of how many more. This one took five pages on word.


	23. Yet another nameless chappie

Kagome: Welcome to te last chapter of…Untitled. If there are a million errors, gomen. I have to type this all up, AND get it online in three days. I kinda slacked off for a few days. Heh, heh…last thing I typed was five days ago. Some minor OOC Tails bashing. Oh, a random sonic note; While I was reading one piece, I found out that 'rouge' means thief. So, Rouge's name is basically 'Thief the Bat'. If you all knew that, I'm just being my usual oblivious self…

Okay, there is a point to my babbling for once; I've decided I don't want to end the story yet. So, it's up to you! Either the story ends next chappie, or I only get to update once every week or two. Tell me in a review to the chappie. This is what I have done and anything saying it's the last chapter was typed up before I decided this isn't the last chapter.

**ShadowIsCool: **Fun, aren't they? Exactly; suspence…spelled right! No, stabs are too nice and chains are…well…outta my budget. Can I have my fifty bucks back?

**Turquoise is being lazy: **Yay! Another reviewer! You know Turquoise? When did I screw up her name? lol. Seriously, sent the c2 invite. Now you are staff.

**Turquoise Moonlight: **You know, there's someone on this site passing themselves off as you. Their name is 'Turquoise is being lazy'. nods like she's 100 sure she's right It was only interesting? That took me all night to type up! Yay! Someone who knows what their doing. I'll update before school starts.

**metaldragon75767: **Too bad, you had to wait. Well, the waiting is over! Nyah, I'm not sure if she'll get her memory back, I'm going to be playing it by ear, or whatever…As in I have no clue what I'm doing so I'll type up randomly so it looks like I'm typing a story. Yeah, I was able to pass off as an author for 22 chapters like that and this marks 23! Uh, why she lost her memory was revealed in 'Possible Connections'.

**terragirl57: **They aren't nice. They're evil! Yea, well, I felt like making fun of Koishikawa-san. Oops…wrong fic…Don't feel sorry for Rouge, read this chapter instead! _THEN _feel sorry for me because I have the teacher who hates me first period. I know I sound like a little kid say 'my teacher has it in for me', but he has it in for over half the kids he teaches. I had him last year, and I have him again since he's the choir teacher. For my updating, you must learn how to spell 'please', it's not puleze, it's please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rouge, you have to leave?" Knuckles looked worried. _Not one of these things again…_

"Right now." Rouge walked off, leaving silence behind her. No one said a word for a minute out of shock.

"Amy, get away from me!" Sonic yelled, running by. You could tell he was out of breath 1 "Knux, save me!" Sonic took cover behind his echidna friend.

"Knuckles!" Amy was flaming 2, holding up her hammer "You better move if you know what's good for you!"

Rouge walked away from the mansion slowly. The cold, pouring rain didn't brighten things up any.

"Rouge!" A familiar voice shouted. "Wait up!"

Turning around, the bat found the voice belonged to Knuckles.

"You can't leave! Not right now."

"I'm sorry." Rouge looked down. "I have to."

"But we were just going to…" Knuckles fought back some tears. Yes, you read it right. Knuckles. "And…"

"I don't have much time left." Rouge shook her head. "Some Harima guy is after me, and I have to leave right now."

"Who's 'Harima'?"

"He…I think I got amnesia while fighting him…"

"I'm coming with you, then!" Knuckles said.

"This is too dangerous." Rouge closed her eyes. "He did that to me, and that time I was lucky enough to escape. This time it will be far worse."

"I've been in love with you for a long time now." The echidna responded, not realizing how much he had just told her. "There is no way I'm going to let you get killed when I finally have a chance!"

"Knuckles…" At this point, both pf them were in tears.

"How sweet." A dark figure said; Haruki. Pulling out a gun, he continued. "Too bad you're both going to die soon."

Suddenly, the gun disappeared, reappearing in Shadow's hand, who came out of nowhere using Chaos Control.

"How did you know…?" Knuckles asked.

"We were all watching you two from the window." Shadow responded.

"You were what!"

Now, everyone else was coming out to help. As Tails went to attack, Knuckles punched him down.

"Ow!" The fox replied.

"Knuckster!" Sonic looked at…gimme a minute…Knuckles. "What was that for!"

"You guys stay out of this." He yelled, once again saying something without realizing. "I'm the one who's going to protect Rouge."

"Did Knuckles damage my brain," Tails asked, still on the ground. "Or am I hearing things."

"Neither. He said it." Sonic responded.

"Well, that, and your brain was damaged long before echidna met you." Shadow added.

"If you're all gonna watch, then shut up!" Knuckles yelled. Out of slight fear, everyone obeyed, even Shadow.

Rouge, actually doing something to Haruki, aimed a kick at the man, who simply dodged it.

"This is less impressive than our last encounter." He grabbed her by the hair. "It's as if you've gotten worse, batgirl."

"Let me go!" Struggling, Rouge found herself unable to fall out of his grasp. Knuckles now punched the guy in his stomach.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered. "Rouge, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Kagome: The chapter wasn't super short for once. Okay. Review and tell me if I should continue or not. All reviews will be read either Wednesday or Thursday, but no chapter guaranteed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Unlike in the video games, tv show, and several other fics, he can run out of breath. Yes. It's possible.

2 As in so mad she was on fire. A lot of anime do that and I think Sonic X does, but I'm not sure.


	24. Death

Kagome: Back with the not last chapter of untitled. Only two person said if they wanted it to continue or not, and she said continue. 2 to 0, meaning more Untitled! Wow…I think thats gonna stay it's name now. Before I continue, just wanna say my laptop rocks. I had to have 'lights out' ten minutes ago. And guess what, I followed the rule! I'm typing in the dark! Anyways…

**terragirl57: **You spelled it even worse this time, terra. Shame on you! But really, I will now! With all my homework, there's this dead hour that I have nothing to do during. Well, it can't have a long life cause it's inanimate, but it's more alive than the master emerald is. Like I said to metaldragon; emerald go smashie! Turns out, the teacher's okay first period; I had him last period last year. He's calmer first thing in the morning…that or really asleep…50 problems? 0o. Kagome head spinny…

**Turquoise Moonlight: **I looked at that. Yeah. I did. Aren't I useful? During the review stuff….You knows that really weird show One Piece? Well, I was reading the comic and they said 'rouge' can mean thief. It officially made sense that our favorite bat was named that! Cause Knux is Knuckles, reffering to the fact he uses his fists. Sonic's called Sonic cause he runs at sonic speed. And Shadow is called Shadow…probably cause he's black. Oh and Tails is called Tails because even he has enough taste not to go by Miles. How did it go with the poser? Did they give in easily…they rarely do…Uh, I'll change the name to KnuxRouge. Just good KnuxRouge fics. Add Love's Eternal Flame and Findings please, those are two of my favorites. 'Cause believe or not, I picked your fic up about a week before I started this one. I was surprised when I found out you were the one who wrote that.

**ShadowIsCool: **:receives 50 bucks: Yay! Now I can buy Shadow the Hedgehog! I mean…er…crap to torture Chris…Yeah…Rouge does mean red in french, but in god knows what language (knowing me, it's probably English.) it can also mean thief. thief.

Disclaimer: For as long as 'Sonic Drive' scares me while I think it has a good beat, I don't own anything Sonic relating. Including Japanese version songs like Sonic Drive.

Several police cars suddenly appeared; to bring down Haruki. Shooting their guns off, the officers found that the evil dude simply dodged them all. At this point he walked up to Shadow.

"Look, little hedgehog." He knelt down, eyes even with Shadow's, which were glaring at him. "You should give that gun back to me if you know what's good for you."

"You obviously don't know who I am." Shadow said calmly, as if he could let anyone not know who he was. "I am the ultimate life form. No human can scare me."

"That's nice." Haruki responded. "My gun please."

Shadow let out a small smile. "What use do I have for a weapon 1? Do what you want." The black hedgehog handed the gun back to the insane guy.

"SHADOW!" Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Amy all yelled in unison. "Why'd you do that?"

"You won't live long enough to know that." Haruki pointed the gun strait at Rouge. "I'll take batgirl out first."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Knuckles exclaimed, jumping in front of her just as Haruki pulled the trigger.

Silence.

What was wrong with this picture? Oh yea, guns make noise when they're shot off.

"The gun didn't shoot off!" Tails exclaimed, being his stupid self and stating the obvious.

"Wha…" Knux asked confused. "Don't get me wrong. I like living, but shouldn't I be dead now?"

"Yes…" Shadow responded, offensively. "You should…"

"Shadow, you took the bullets out, didn't you?" Rouge asked. Shadow opened his hand to reveal bullets in his palm. "I could tell when you handed the gun back."

"I thought he'd be smarter than that." Shadow shrugged.

Haruki was officially mad.

"I'll finish you all off without a gun, okay!"

BAM!

The puddles from the rain were soon red with blood. Haruki's blood. The police took advantage of the distraction Shadow was providing, unwillingly, but still providing, and shot the creepy guy down. God only knew where the wound was, because his dark cape covered it up. Point was, he's been shot.

"You won this round, bat." He glared at Rouge. "But you can't escape-" Ta-dah, Haruki was dead.

"I think she did." Shadow said. It was as if he didn't know the guy was dead.

"Shadow…" Tail asked. "Do you know he's dead now?"

"As a matter of fact…" responded Shadow. "I did. I'm just surprised you could tell."

"I almost feel bad for him." Knuckles said.

"Almost?" his bat sorta-girlfriend asked. At this point, most of the group had gone back inside.

"He did that to you, Rouge." Knuckles told her, referring to her amnesia "I can't ever forgive him for that."

Silen-nevermind…

"You two." Shadow walked up. "Get over yourselves."

"Why don't you!" Rouge came back, annoyed he ruined the moment. "The whole world knows that you're the ultimate life by now!"

"Technically, Shadow isn't the ultimate life…" Knux responded. 2 "Sonic is."

"What?" Rouge asked. She had always heard that Shadow was the ultimate life.

"Echidna…Say that again." The teed off 'ultimate life' threatened, pointing to Haruki's courpes. "And you will look like that in echidna form."

Two weeks had passed since Haruki was killed. Things were back to 'normal' at the Thorndike house. Well, not quite 'normal' as things were never 'normal' at that house/mansion; Amy was beating the living crap out of everyone who stopped her from doing things to Sonic. It all really depended on the day; she either wanted to ask him out or something…or kill him. Usually kill him. Chris went into depression from all the bashing, so everyone laughed at him, which depressed him even more, which made them laugh even more. So on and so on.

Rouge sat on her bed, looking up at the moon. It was pretty when it was like that; a crescent moon, shadowing the mechanical half. She had a lot on her mind, especially a certain echidna.

"Are you okay, Rouge?" Cream walked in (Kagome: She's only appeared a few times, so this is just one more addition.), able to sense something was wrong. "You don't look too happy."

"I'm fine, Cream. I was just thinking about Knu-someone." She explained.

"Are you sure?" Cream responded.

"Yes."

"Okay, then." Cream turned around, just to bump into Knuckles.

"Yo, batgirl." He told her. "We need to talk."

"That can't be good." Cream added. "Amy told me that guys never want to 'talk'."

"Why don't you go see what Tails is doing." Knux suggested to the bunny, and it worked! She left.

"Anyways…"

"Cream's right." Rouge inturuppted. "You never want to 'talk'. Something's up…"

"Um…well…you never answered my question." He told her.

"Question…?"

"Do you want-"

"Hey, Knuckster…" Sonic came in. "I have to save Station Square now, but I can't get past Amy. Can you distract her?"

"Sure Sonic…" Knux glared at the hedgehog. "But here's what I don't get."

"What?"

"I have to sort out my _own_ problems with my love life _and_ help you with your _loveless_ life."

"Your problems with Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Your problems with Amy?" the echidna mocked.

"…Just distract her. Please?" This was an unusual moment-even at a place where seven aliens live-Sonic begging Knuckles for help. Talk about a 'Kodak moment'.

"You owe me." Knuckles told Sonic, annoyed that for the thousandth time a moment with Rouge was interrupted. Sonic was a friend and all but could Knux get a minute with Rouge? "Bigger than you think."

"Fine…" Sonic raced off.

Kagome: I was gonna write a longer chappie, but I don't feel very good today, so gomen.

--------------------

1 Prior to Shadow the Hedgehog. Nope, that stuff doesn't count. So, those of you obsessed with hating the guns, HAH!

2 One story I've heard of Shadow is that he was cloned from the real ultimate life; Sonic. We're using that as how he was created. Okay, I am using the reason. I love being the 'author' (see the last chappie) just for that reason!


	25. Waiting

Kagome: Hi I'm back and still sick. Stuffy nose, headache, the minor stuff I can still go to school with. It's either my pollen allergies or I got a cold when I was camping this weekend. Since I don't feel perfect, expect plenty of OOCness. And I've never been to a spa, so correct me if I'm wrong about anything with the spa in this chappie. A little Tails bashing.

Disclaimer: I own no copyrights. I don't own Sonica.

Ch. 25

Rouge packed her bag, almost ready to leave.

"Batgirl." Knux knocked on her door. The tone of his voice screamed 'I'm annoyed. At you.' "You almost done in there?"

"Almost!" Rouge shut her bag shut and opened the door.

"Just remember to come back before the weekend's over."

"I will…" Rouge sighed.

"You girls have fun." He glared. "So, why can't us boys come along."

"Girl time." The bat threatened. "You can come if you _want_ to put on make-up."

"I'll pass…" Knux told her. "Have fun with Amy, Cream, Tiakl and Chris."

"Chris isn't…" Rouge finally got the joke. "No, we'll just leave her with you."

"So…where were you three going?" the echidna asked.

"A spa." Rouge replied.

"Man, you suck."

"You can just go to a bar."

"I told you I am NOT like that!" Knux shot back. "If I'm like that, then Tails is really a murderer!"

"Sure, whatever…" Rouge walked off.

"Don't forget…" Knuckles commanded.

"I'll remember." Rouge insisted and left his sight.

"Don't forget what?" Shadow popped out of nowhere. "You seem eager to have batgirl back before the weekend ends."

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" Knuckles got jumpy.

"Just give up attempting to lie, echidna." Shadow responded. "You have some big plans with batgirl, don't you?"

"Just put a sock in it and keep it there."

Shadow walked off.

LATER AT THE SPA

"Hot tub first!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm with Amy!" Tikal said.

"Cheese and I want messages." Said Cream.

"Sleep." The bat responded.

"…" The rest responded in unison.

"It's a spa, Rouge!" Tikal explained. "You can sleep while you do most of those things."

"True." Rouge considered it. "I guess I'll join Cream with the massages."

The girls continued having fun the rest of the weekend. During that time, the boys had the house to themselves, well, unless you count Chris, who Shadow had tied up just for fun while Knuckles, Sonic and Tails applauded him. Sunday evening…

"See ya later, guy." Knux headed for the door.

"Where are you going Knuckles?" the fox asked.

"Uh…out for a drink!" Knux responded.

"No wonder why everyone thinks you're like that." Sonic told him. "Besides, aren't you under-aged?"

"I get the hero's discound." The echidna obviously lied, before leaving he added. "It lets me drink early."

"Hero's discount?" Tails asked. "How come Knuckles gets that? I don't!"

The hedgehogs slapped their hands against their heads.

"Foxboy, he was lieing."

"Oh…then that means that Knuckles is doing something else that he doesn't want to tell us!"

"We figured that out…"

"Oh…"

Knux waited for what seemed like forever, soaking wet in the rain. Pacing back and forth, he found himself being more impatient than usual.

"Dammit batgirl…" He muttered to himself over and over. "Are you coming or not!"

Hours went by this way, so Knuckles understood that Rouge wasn't coming and started to leave.

AROUND THE SAME TIME AT THE SPA…

Waking up, Rouge looked around for a clock.

9:30

_Okay…_She thought, still half asleep. _I still have another…Wait! I'm late!_ The bat threw the covers off of her bed, flying for the door. Not literally flying.

She reached Station Square by wings, scanning the area she was supposed to meet Knuckles. However, she did not see him. On top of that, the rain was making it hard to fly. After getting on the ground Rouge slowly headed back for the mansion.

MEANWHILE…

After getting back, Knuckles found himself at the many questions of Sonic and Tails.

"Where did you really go?" Sonic asked.

"None of your-"

"Do you still like us!" Tails whined.

"No one likes you." Shadow said as Tails's eyes seemed more and more like they were about to cry. "Okay fine, those two like you."

"It has nothing to do with ANY of you!" the depressed echidna headed towards his room. Shadow raced after him.

"Batgirl stood you up?" He asked, getting answered with a glare as Knux continued for his room.

About half an hour later soaked Rouge made it to the mansion, also at the fate her sorta boyfriend had fallen to earlier.

"Weren't you at the spa with the girls?" Sonic asked.

"Does this have anything to do with Knuckles?" Tails asked. "And, do you like me as a friend."

Unsure of where the third question came from, Rouge ignored it along with the first two.

"Do you want a towel or something?" the blue hedgehog offered.

"No, I'm fine." Rouge insisted, followed by a sneeze. "Where's Knux?"

"In his room." Shadow responded, handing her a towel to dry off with.

"Thanks." The shivering bat took the towel.

"Just don't get used to it." Said shadow. "That was a one time thing."

Rouge headed upstairs, still wet. She had to explain everything to Knuckles.

_Rouge apparently was on Angel Island, after the Master Emerald. Of course, Knuckles was there to stop her. Rouge would never admit it, but she was almost glad that the echidna was there; even at the risk of loosing an emerald…even if it was big. _

"_Don't you ever give up, batgirl?" Knuckles asked impatiently. _

"_Not a chance! The Master Emerald is mine!" She shouted._

"_It will never be yours!" he spat._

_The two started fighting as if the Master Emerald was the most important thing in the world. Knuckles had Rouge cornered against the edge of the island, finding himself ticked off that he forgot that bats could fly. However, Rouge had worn out her wings flying to Angel Island and after a few minutes above the island she found herself falling. Just like at Meteor Herd, the echidna couldn't let her die. He glided, head first and his arms against him body like a torpedo at Rouge, grabbing her, he pulled her to Angel Island. Also like at Meteor Herd, the two gazed into each others eyes for a brief moment before someone decided not to get their cover blown; this time it was Knuckles._

"_See if I care what happens to you!" he growled. "Don't expect me to save your life next time."_

"_I don't plan on ever needing my life saved again!" She hissed back. Although she did kinda like getting to hold his hand again. "At least, not by you!"_

The bat shook her head. That was before she and Knuckles were a bit…nicer…to each other. Back like at Meteor Herd when they covered up how they liked each other. No matter what it was, Rouge had to shake it off for the moment and talk to Knuckles.

Kagome: Okay, at one point of the chappie I stopped typing and went back to it. Well, it was better since I feel a bit better today! (started the chappie yesterday). I also figured out why my allergies really bother me at the end of the day, but it has to do with my last period class, so I can't stop it. Heh heh…Anyone know when the third season of Sonic starts? (Please let it be after they go through the Shadow thing…


	26. Knuckles sydrome

Kagome: Please note that I quickly came down with a severe-but short-case of writer's block. Because of this, the chappie may be horrible and short. Also, sorry it took so long to get online.

**jewel thief: **Poor Knux? How many chapters have you read? And nothing's going through his mind. Seriously, I probably don't remember cause I'm weird like that!

**terragirl57 (ch. 25): **yep. Count 'em two! And this time, only one. It'll probably be a while before my next update. This work will be extremely crappy, gomen!

**terragirl57 (ch. 24): **that's fine. Thanks. Don't worry I plan on continuing. The reason your head hasn't exploded yet is because you hear my babbling in this fic so much!

**Turquoise Moonlight (ch 24): **Yeah. That was just this morning.

**Turquoise Moonlight (ch 25): **You know what I mean…Kay thanks. You know what I just realized though, how long has it been since your kumquat army was mentioned?

**ShadowIsCool: **Yeah…I would say that I already found out from Turquoise, but you did post first…So…yeah…it started on the 10th according to 4kids themselves, but-at least where I live-it started this morning and its the eleventh today. :shrug: Maybe 4kids just _really_ wanted to be on Saturdays.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but three pages of Ed Elric pictures…7 of them him looking extremely hot in. Now that I've scared away all sane ppl, you may continue reading! ;;

Rouge, who was just about to knock on Knuckles's door, when she noticed a sign on his doorknob reading 'Disturb me and I'll kick your' the word 'ass' was scribbled out, probably by Chris since Kagome couldn't think of someone who would do that.

_What's he gonna do to me?_ Rouge thought in sarcasm, making fun of his sign. _Kick my scribble?_

Opening the door, Rouge found Knux listening to music.

_Furi-mukanai anata ni_

'_Itsuka wa aeru' to_

_Saigo no yakusoku matte ita_

_(Translaion: Without looking back at me you say_

'_We'll meet again someday'_

_The final promise I was waiting for._

"Going as low as to listen to depressing songs?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Oh, before I forget, Kagome says that she does not own Saigo no Yakusoku, or anything Marmalade Boy."

"Get off my case, batgirl!" Knuckles yelled.

"Touchy!" the bat replied. "I wasn't there because-"

"Because you felt the spa was more important."

"I wasn't there," Rouge continued, ignoring the echidna. "because I fell asleep. As soon as I woke up, I flew here!" Rouge then realized something. "Wait, since when do you watch Marmalade Boy…" She was disturbed by it since Marmalade Boy was really a shojo manga1/anime…

The echidna ignored the part about Marmalade Boy, since even the writer was just as disturbed as anyone else who knows MB and Knux.

"You fell asleep and missed our date…" He raised his eyebrow just like how Rouge had a moment ago.

"Yeah!" She sneezed.

"You okay?"

"Just a cold." She shrugged it off 2. "I flew all the way here from-………oh crap!"

"Oh crap what?" Knux tilted his head very slightly.

"Nothing!" Rouge replied.

"You're lieing." The stubborn anteater (Kagome: echidnas are anteaters, right? I ran out of things to call them a while back, so…) 'made known'.

"Yeah…" Rouge agreed. "You're lieing" Rouge made a sound as if she was clearing her throat. "'abilities' are contagious."

"What happened?"

"I…forgot…to tell the others that I was coming back to Station Square…"

"Nice, Rouge…" he told her. "Nice."

"Oh, shut up!" 3 Rouge defended herself. "So anyway, I'm really sorry I missed. Tomorrow sound good?"

"Sure…" Knuckles sighed. After she left the room, he pulled out two tickets to the pillows 4/5. _I was going to take Rouge to see this concert_ 6 _It's not like I like the pillows or anything, but I paid a lot of money for them…_In a rare moment in this fic, the red animal got an idea. _Who's good with computers here…Oh, wait, we all suck with them here…Maybe Shadow-wait! What am I thinking? _"I'll ask Tails." Knuckles decided out loud.

"You'll ask Tails what?" I'll give you all two guesses who walked into Knuckles's room, unable to mind his own business because then he wouldn't show up very often in this fic. Yes. You…probably…guessed it. Shadow.

"I need to figure out how to download songs onto the computer." Knux admitted.

"So we have to listen to more of your crap?"

"Its for…" he stopped short. Saying 'Rouge' was probably a bad idea. "…Sonic! His birthday's tomorrow."

Shadow was half asleep, so he believed that…worse than lie…Walking off after showing Knux how to download music, he added "What are you looking for anyways?"

"The…pillows…?" Knuckles looked down. It sounded really stupid to say out loud…

"The pillows? Sonic has to have horrible taste in music."

"All I know is the lead singer sounds like he has his nose plugged." Knux explained. 7

Closing his eyes, Knuckles started to doze off. At least, until he hit the table with a _thud_. Opening them up quickly, he saw Rouge was holding his breakfast.

"Be more careful otherwise you'll land in your food." Rouge set his food back down.

"Th-" the tired echidna started to thank her.

"And then I'll laugh." She interrupted. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night Knucklehead?"

"Yeah! I slept like a baby!" The alien thing made yet another poor attempt at lieing. "Didn't stay up all night downloading music at all!"

To his relief, she let out a sigh instead of asking him questions.

"You worry me, Knucklehead." She said. Knuckles then pulled a cd out of nowhere. "I…made this…for…you…" he blushed. Taking the cd, Rouge hugged Knuckles, who really enjoyed it.

Kagome: Okay! Kagome out of ideas and have to get up to the library. Chappie over!

-------------------------------------

1 'Shojo manga' are comics for girls. Obviously same with 'shojo anime'.

2 Kagome babbling alert for this point and point three. Okay, see in a lot of fanfics and anime I read/watch I've noticed everyone makes a big deal about colds. Just wanna let you know, I don't do that so don't expect her cold to come back as important.

3 Pure babbling alert. That is a typical conversation between me and my friends

Ex:

Me: Oh crap! I forgot my history binder at home!

Shampoo: Nice Kagome, nice.

Me: Oh, shut up!

Shampoo:grin:

4 The pillows is a techinacally-Japanese-rock-band-even-though-most-of-their-songs-are-more-like-pop-songs-then-rock-songs. They do a lot of songs-if not all-for that show FLCL/Furi Kuri. (Same thing…)

5 As much as I wish I did, I don't own Sawao Yamanaka, Yoshiaki Manabe, or Shinichiro Sato…maybe it would have been easier to write 'the pillows'

6 Because this is my fic and I can do anything I want in it including bringing Ed and Envy in as a couple (don't worry, I can't. It's called 'fan abuse') Rouge now like the pillows because they're cool.

7 Yeah, Yamanaka, the lead singer, does sound like that. Just listen to Advice ALL THE WAY THROUGH and you can tell.


	27. Enter Meilin plus more

Kagome: Hi…Okay! I decided to make this story a two part story and part one has officially ended as of Knuckles syndrome. Sry for the Kagome randomness last chapter. Writer's block. Good news is right now I have a huge urge to write. Oh, this first part is a flashback. And I finally found a way Knuckles isn't on Angel Island! Lotsa OOCness.

brianna (ch. 26): It's not over yet. I just couldn't get online. Sry bout that.

brianna (ch 22): Yeah, chappies short.

brianna (ch 18): yeah…gomen…:hides in DARK corner…with a chair to hide behind…and stuffed animals to cover me up with…:

metaldragon75767: You died of starvation! I'll attend your funeral…

terragirl57:is really pissed off: I HATE THE ASSHOLE ACROSS FROM ME (at the library). Now that that's out of my system…okay…what was I gonna say?

jewel thief: did that sound offensive?

Turquoise Moonlight: Sure…they all say they're the real thing…I added a few. I haven't been online recently to add any though. I know you updated cause I saw the reviews a while back and printed it out. Y'know you made me cry, right? Thats okay cause I love to cry when I read stuff.

ShadowIsCool: Okay, sure…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in here (except Meilin), Station Square, or the Master Emerald. Oh, and I also don't own Furi Kuri, which I forgot to mention in the last chappie. I also don't own the way Shampoo talks in Ranma 1/2, Ranma 1/2, or the character Shampoo. I also don't own Everybody Love Raymond.

About two months ago; Station Square

Opening her eyes, Rouge looked around. The bat then felt lots of pain in her head and rubbed it. _What just happened? The last thing I remember I…_Her eyes then widened. _The last thing I remember is…nothing…_Seeing that the beach was nearby, she ran to it and looked at her reflection in the water. First thing she noticed was huge white ears. Her heart shaped top was torn a little bit and her blue eye shadow had smudged. The next thing she saw were black things that apparently sprouted from her back; her wings. _So…I'm a bat…? _Looking around she realized everyone around her was human. _So, what is going on?_

"Rouge!" a red animal said out of nowhere. The amnesic bat looked around. _Who was that? And who's Rouge? I wish I had a cool name like that…But still, that porcupine dog thing…wasn't human…_No sign of the fellow animal anywhere. Rouge found that unimportant as another image (Knux was only in her mind, not really there in the city…) popped in her head. It was of a green emerald, bigger than herself-and that included her ears.

"The Master Emerald…" She found herself saying out loud. "And it belongs to me…Wonder why I never sold it off…wait, did I?" She continued out loud as a few people looked at her, because she seemed crazy talking to herself like that, like she was an alien……well, you know what I meant.

Meanwhile, on an island floating above the sea that no one has any idea how to get to, aka, Angel Island…

"Something's wrong…" Knuckles told himself. "Batgirl hasn't come to steal the Master Emerald in a while." The echidna then decided to ask the Master Emerald, so he stopped whatever he was doing and ran to the alter and looked inside the Maste Emerald to see Rouge in the middle of City Square completely lost. (Kagome: It gets annoying how powerful and useful that Emerald is, ne?)

"This explains a lot." Knux told himself as he went off to find Tikal.

"Knuckles?" She asked. "What's up?"

"I have some…uh…er…important business to take care of in the city." He informed her.

"Important like hurt the blue hedgehog?" She replied. "What'd he do this time?"

"No. Important like findin-" He stopped himself right there. _I don't care about her! Why am I even trying to save her! Batgirl can burn in hell for all I care!_ But, as we all know, that's not true. Able to see that it was love problems, considering the red echidna was redder than usual, Tikal had to…annoy Knuckles and manipulate him. You know very well that both you and me would in a second…

"Girl trouble?" She asked, pleased with Knuckles's response, which was a lot of freaking out. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"No one!" the male Master Emerald guardian responded. "And it certainly isn't that stupid batgirl!"

"Bat…girl…?" Tikal tilted her head, now serious. "So, that's who that one bat with the hearts and black clothes is…" She recalled Rouge visiting the island on several occasions. "Since when do you date, and since when would someone want to come visit you?"

"Tikal…just watch the Master Emerald!" He ordered.

"That's the perfect way to ask a favour." She responded sarcastically.

"Fine. Will you _please_ stop being a smart mouth and help me by watching the Master Emerald while I find Rouge?"

"So this is about the bat."

"NO! IT'S NOT!" He stomped off. _Stupid Tikal! Tricking me into talking about Rouge! To make it worse she's turning it around so it sounds like I love that stupid thief! I DON'T! …Okay…maybe a little…GAH! This is ALL Tikal's fault I'm confused!_

More recently…in Station Square

Shadow, who had nothing better to do, was watching sitcoms on some random channel when there was a knock on the door. Of course, the hedgehog was on the couch located only twelve feet away from the door, so he yelled for Tails.

"FOXBOY!"

Tails immediately came out. "What is it, Shadow!" He said in his annoying girly voice.

"Could you answer the door." Shadow went back to watching the sitcom. Lots of laughter burst out of the audience (you know, when something funny happens and you hear people in the background laughing…)in reference to a hilarious scene. Raising an eyebrow, Shadow found himself interrupted by tails.

"Hold on, Shadow!" He had just realized. "You were right by the door, why'd you call me in?"

"Doesn't matter." Shadow responded calmly. "Because now you're closer to the door."

"But…" Tails protested. "I was working on modifications for the Tornado. It was important! And we have a butler."

"Well now you're _not_ working on your plane, so answer the stupid door."

Tails boiled and then did just as he was told. Upon opening the door he found a black dragon with a kuwaii red Chinese dress on.

"Nhao1 ma!" She responded.

"Uh…" Tails responded. He was almost as confused with someone speaking Chinese to him as Chris would be if someone spoke to him in English. "Shadow, you're the ultimate life. Can't you speak Chinese?"

"Why would I learn Chinese?" Shadow asked as if saying 'are you really that stupid, of course not'.  
"I Meilin." The dragon responded, Shadow walked to the door.

"Yo, Sonic it's for you!" He shouted. Suddenly a black blob appeared and took the form of a blue hedgehog; in other words Sonic did spin dash. He looked at Meilin, the dragon, carefully.

"Huh…You look familiar…" He mumbled. "Oh! I know! I saved you once, didn't I!"

"Blue hedgehog is…" Meilin looked at him. "…oh! Hedgehog must be ultimate life Meilin hear about."

_Shadow…control it…control it…_the black hedgehog told himself over and over as he calmed his rage down. 2

"Shadow." She said in Sonic's direction. "Meilin with the government and supposed to observe Project Shadow."

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic looked at his look alike joking. "Who knew that the government was still concerned on how much of a threat I pose."

"Faker, if you say that one more time, you will be as black as I am…"

"Meilin confused. Blue hedgehog 'Shadow' or 'faker'?"

"Faker." Shadow responded.

"But if faker no Shadow, who Shadow?" She asked.

"Who does it _look_ like would Shadow out of everyone in this room!" He asked impatiently.

"Black hedgehog right. Black hedgehog Shadow?"

"YES!"

Meilin looked at Shadow, confused.

"Meilin no expect Shadow to be small and from Mobius…"

"I'm not from your planet!" Shadow glared. "I was created here on earth a long time ago."

"And why faker1 look like you?" She asked next. "You still small."

"I didn't know annoying was a requirement of the government now." The black hedgehog said. "You and batgirl both…well, she was more annoying before…"

"Before what?" Meilin asked, curiously. Shadow looked as if considering telling the dragon about Rouge's amnesia or not.

"Nothing." He chose to tell her nothing of what had happened a few months ago when the Master Emerald holder burst through the doors, batgirl next to his side calling him Fists the Porcupine.

"Look." Shadow told her. "If you're going to observe me, do it quietly!"

Meiling understood every word of that, but she still said the next line because she's like me and knows she loves to be annoying.

"Meilin no too good with English…" She nodded.

TWO MONTHS AGO

Knux glided to Station Square, unsure of if Rouge was okay or not. His reflection crystal clear in the water, which was unusually calm. It was peacefully quiet and if someone were to throw a diving stick in the water, you could hear it from eighty yards away (or something like that).

The echidna then ran around the city, desperate to find Rouge and desperate for hiding places from the fangirlz.

After three hours Knux had finally gotten a lead; Rouge had been seen somewhere near the alley in the casino area. With how fast he was going, someone would think it was Sonic or Shadow, well…that's more then a bit exaggerated…

Sadly, the echidna's search came up empty handed. _Dammit!_ He threw his fist into the ground. Taking it out, he found he had left marks in the concrete. With another punch, Knuckles continued his thoughts _I'm never going to find Rouge! What should I do now?_

Suddenly a bat-like creature walked by the alley.

_ROUGE!_ Eager little Nakuruzu-chan ran after her.

"ROUGE!" He asked, panting still from all the running around he'd been doing. "Are you okay!"

"Who are you?" She looked at him, able to recognize him from a few days ago when she had first lost everything memory-wise.

"It's Knuckles." His worst fear had become true; well, he hadn't really though of it, but still; Rouge had amnesia. "Rouge…don't tell me you forgot…" He shook his head. She didn't have anything about him to remember. The two had been enemies and he had liked it that way; Rouge was the thief that tried to steal his emerald, so the two would constantly fight. No romance, and Knux always told himself it was for the better. But now, Rouge didn't even know who Knuckles was, he could be 'Spiky' for all she knew. Or even worse 'Dreadlock dude'. "Why don't you come with me to Chris's mansion." He offered.

"Who's chris?"

"He's really gay." The red animal then realized his bat 'friend' had no clue what he meant. "Nevermind."

Knuckles then grabbed the thief by her hand, and would have secretly been happy if things hadn't been as bad as they were at the minute. Memories of Rouge came floating into his head.

_Knuckles had been enjoying the recent peace on Angel Island, even though he was slightly curious why Rouge hadn't come after M.E. recently. Who knows? He though to himself as he closed his eyes. Maybe batgirl finally realized she could never beat me.__Hearing the sound of wings flapping, the echidna opened an eye and saw none other than Rouge the Bat in front of him. She had just dropped from the sky. _

"_Would you just give up!" He asked her in an annoyed tone, since she had interrupted his relaxation time. _

"_Who said I was here for the Master Emerald?" She had asked. He could not believe ROUGE was saying that. "Nothing good is happening down there and I was bored, that's all." What Knux noticed is that she shook her head as if she was shaking a thought away._

"_Are you okay, batgirl?" He eyed her suspiciously. To him, it appeared that she obviously wanted something, most likely the Emerald. "What do you want?"_

"_I have to have a reason to come see you?" She asked innocently. Something didn't seem right. Rouge never seemed innocent._

"_You don't just go to somewhere like here without reason." Knuckles argued. "What do you really want!"_

_Without a word, Rouge flew off._

As the echidna finished the thought, they were already at the mansion. He went to knock on the door when Sonic came up behind him, just coming back from running.

"Hey, Knuxster." He greeted. "Oh, hi Rouge."

"You would be…?" Rouge asked.

"She has amnesia." Knuckles explained what Sonic could figure out for himself. "I decided it would be better for her to be here than Angel Island." The blue hedgehog nodded in agreement.

"Fists brought me here, why?" Rouge asked, confused by all that had happened in the last half hour. First, things were like how they had been for the last three or four days, then some porcupine guy calling himself 'Knuckles' appeared and brought her to some big place belonging to a person named Chris, and now he was talking about some place called 'Angel Island' and what about the other animal guy? Not to mention the hand dude (Knux) had been in town right after she had lost her memory, hadn't he? 1

"Do you remember anything?" Sonic asked her.

"I do remember something called the Master Emerald. It belongs to"

"ME" she said in unison with the red animal. They sent eachother a death ray.

"_Your_ Emerald!" He argued. "That emerald belongs to me!"

"No…It's mine…"

"Don't you dare touch my Emerald." He threatened. "It could put us all in danger."

"The Master Emerald is MINE!" She yelled.

"No, its not!"

Sonic sighed; some things would never change.

Months later, while Shadow, Sonic, and Tails found they would have one more alien living with them, Knuckles and Rouge were, well, being Knuckles and Rouge.

"C'mon! We need a break! It's the perfect spot!" Rouge put on an angelic smile.

"No. That place is for little kids!" Knuckles argued, throwing a map that read 'MGM STUDIOS' at Rouge. The angelic smile disappeared in an instant.

"It is not!" She protested.

"Name one ride-"

"Tower of Terror." She started. "Rock N' Roller Coaster."

"We don't even fit any height requirements!" He obviously wanted nothing to do with this trip.

"Don't we get the hero's discount?" Rouge mocked him.

"Shadow told you about that, didn't he?"

"What sort of bar gives out 'hero discounts'?"

"ANYWAYS, Disney is for babies!"

"So is Sonic X, but you still took that gig." She responded.

"That's different. It paid."

"Disney Land is for little kids, Disney World-"

"They aren't the same thing?" Knux asked in a 'really, I thought they were' tone.

"They're on opposite sides of the country." Rouge gave him a look that screamed NO DUR. "Even I know that, and I knew nothing a couple of months ago."

"Sorry. I don't keep up on my vacation trivia." The echidna stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah…" Rouge nodded. "I forgot; the master emerald forbided it."

Within a few minutes, that argument was a screaming war that could be heard downstairs.

"Those two always fight like in kindergarten?" The chinese dragon asked.

"Pretty much." Sonic replied. "Hey, Shadow, what's on TV?"

"Some show called 'Everybody Hates Raymond'"

"Don't you mean Everybody LOVES Raymond?"

"No," Shadow nodded. "I'm sure everyone hates him, or at least I do."

Knuckles came down, wishing he had crutches. There were bandages all over him and you would be able to tell he had been bleeding if his fur wasn't red. An untouched Rouge followed along after him.

"We have an announcement to make!" She said in fake cheer. "Knuckles and I have agreed to go to Disney World."

"You can all come…" He grumbled. "Except Tanaka and Ellen. Those two are such big losers, they stopped getting existence credit a while back."

Kagome: GASP! I didn't think I could write this much in one chapter. Okay! The Disney thing IS random, but it was just there for comedy. To a lot of people, it is childish, and I don't want this fic turning into crap like the TV show. So, if you actually wanted to see them in Disney World, too bad, I don't want to add Disney to the doisclaimer. Speaking of that…DISNEY IS OWNED BY…someone…NOT ME!


	28. Kagome hyper alert!

Kagome back (FINALLY) with another chappie! YAY! Go me! Go being off my ADHD medication! (kagome hyperness alert, by the way) In recent news, I am pissed at 4kids for taking Tokyo mewmew off air! Also, I am equally pissed at adult swim for removing new inuyasha episodes. I am currently on vacation. At a marriott hotel. …oops…right…sonic

**metaldragon75767:** I did put some romance in this chappie. Meilin talk gonna get confusing? I guess I'll have to help you with it…by talking like her…(bwah, hah, hah…) Kagome hungry. Kagome at hotel on hotel's internet. Kagome no like football (lobby's tv say football game) Kagome think she pissing metaldragon75767 off bad. Kagome happy by pissing off metaldragon…Kagome no mean anything by last two things. Kagome think why of metaldragon bother to continue reading this…

**Indigo moonlight: **Ohayo, jewel thief…you stole my jewels! You BASTARD! LOL! Sorry, the update took a LONG time, but I was busy. Kagome confusseled. (some ppl at my school say that, but it means confused) What was written in what way? What I dais or what you said? Thanks about the idea thingy. I'm not full…I'm hungry…looks at hotel's restraunt IT COSTS MONEY! WAH!

**Turquoise Moonlight: **I was surprised when ppl reviewed. I could have sworn you would've all left. THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO TOOK TEN SECONDS TO REVIEW! FREE…uh…inaudible mumbling I stole that last part from an inuyasha animation. The title didn't take too long, although it reminds me of kingdom hearts chain of memories. Prolly cause I thought of it while listening to kingdom hearts' main theme, simple and clean. In other words, I practically stole their name, but 'chain of memories' popped in my head and I said 'hey! That's the PERFECT name for my story…wait…it sounds like kingdom hearts…OH! i know! PATH of memories!'. You still think I can't say anything because you logged in…ahem YOU STOLE TURQUOISE'S PASSWORD, YOU ASSHOLE! GIVE IT BACK! WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO LOG IN! I printed it out your fic cause I didn't have time to read it, I was at the library, and-hell-wouldn't you know my memory stick was at home…My friend was gonna kill me if I didn't get off that second, so I printed it. I do it all the time when I don't have time to read something. 'Chris probably is gay.'…Probably? i KNOW he's gay! My mom likes to plan ahead (by months) for vacation and we were packing for Disney world when I wrote that part. Now, we are going to Disney world and I'm on the hotel's computer. I don't like spices. xPSorry, I didn't update soon.

Disclaimer: Kagome own nothing. Kagome also feel like talking like she Meilin. Okay…

"SONIC X WILL RETURN IN A MOMENT ON 4KID-" The tv screen now went as black as Kagome Tendo's pet chao1, the 'POWER' button below Rouge's finger.

"Wow…I didn't even know it was possible for a show to be so gay…" She told herself, referring to sonic x. "Although I love that opening."

"Finally saw it?" Knux walked in. "And to believe we can say that about the cartoon while being in THIS fic…"

"So true." Rouge replied, especially about insulting the story. "I mean, amnesia? What crack show does she watch? Rave Master?"

(Me: Actually…yes…)

"If so, you are far from Elie. 2" He pointed out.

"I'll take that as a complement, since I don't need guns to blow your head off." Rouge smirked.

"They're TONFA blasters!" Knux pointed out.

"What show DON'T you watch?" Rouge asked. "Rave Master, Marmalade Boy. You a huge Michelle Ruff fan? 3"

"I caught you!" He defended. "You like them too if you know that!"

Not that the conversation wasn't the most fascinating one in the history of fanfics, but Kagome decided to switch gears here. Wonder why…

"I think we need to get away from here." Rouge sighed. "We could take a trip up to Cedar Point!"

Sighing, Knuckles reminded her of Disney.

"But Kagome never wrote that part, so technically we never went." the bat protested.

"Rouge…" Knuckles shook his head. "No Cedar Point! It's winter!"

"True…" Rouge agreed. "Sandusky 4 is cold in the winter…"

"That and the park is closed…" Knuckles muttered to himself. "Even I know that…"

"Look, batgirl…" Knuckles became uneasy. "I have to ask."

"You are an echidna. Echidnas are Australian ant eaters" Rouge teased. "Am I going too fast?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Knux got this ed-being-called-short 5 expression. "Wait…I'm an ant eater? That's not right…"

"Amy's a hedgehog that a moron would think is a cat." Rouge pointed out. "You eating ants is nothing." (Me: Hey…I'm one of those morons…)

"ANYWAYS!" Clearing his throat, the ant eater that I don't think eats ants continued. "Rouge…How long do you plan on staying here!"

A confused bat looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…Well…" The…can't make this funny…echidna looked down. "Eventually, I'll have to return to Angel Island. Just like you have to go back to being a government spy."

"Why do we have to?" Rouge swallowed hard. "How come you always put the Master Emerald first!"

"It's my duty." He looked down. "I have to. I'm sorry."

"But…you can leave it with Tikal!"

"That wouldn't be fair Rouge. I can't ask her to take over for me."

"It's not fair to me for you to go back to the island!"

"Rouge…you also have to go back to your normal life." Knuckles turned around. "We can't keep pretending we belong at this house. You should be at the white house, and I should be guarding the master emerald from thieves. That's the way it has to be…"

Walking away, Knuckles saw Shadow coming his way. Before the black hedgehog could remark, Knuckles had flicked him off. So, Shadow shrugged and went to bug Rouge.

"Yo, batgirl, what's with you and echidna?" Shadow asked, just to have Rouge crying in his arms. "Batgirl…If you don't stop crying in my fur…"

"Knuckles…wants me to leave…" Rouge said. "He says its for the best if he goes back to the island and I go back to my job."

"Wouldn't that be nice…" Shadow muttered.

"Now what did Knuxster do?" Sonic walked in.

"The usual." Shadow replied.

The blue hedgehog then nodded in understandment.

"I just wanna take this time out of the fic," Shadow now looked at us, the rest of the characters frozen in time. "To point out none of us have lives in the first place, we're just the basis of incredibly stupid jokes."

Time started back up again, Rouge still crying.

"She's getting my fur soaked." Shadow replied, pushing the bat off of him. "You take care of this." The ultimate life walked off.

"Sorry about Shadow?" Sonic tried. "He's being a prick. So what exactly happened?"

"Knux says we should leave the mansion because we don't belong here." Rouge summarized.

"Gay kid say house always this screwed up." Meilin came in.

"Gay kid?" Sonic and Rouge repeated.

"The human boy who never shut up about Sonic being great so." She replied.

"Oh, him…" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Chris…"

"Can't Meilin just kill gay kid?" the dragon begged. "Meilin be big help, then."

"But then there wouldn't be a target to our bashing." Sonic pointed out.

"Sonic!" Came a certain fox.

"Speaking of gay…" Meilin said, loud enough for Tails to hear, who merely glared.

"Knuckles is gone." Tails announced.

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled. "Are you sure!"

"Well, there was a note that said he went back to Angel Island, so he may have left. Who knows?" Tails responded.

"Ruuji!" yelled a voice with a Chinese accent. Sonic and Tails spun around to see Rouge dashing out.

"Wait!" Sonic spin dashed in front of Rouge, blocking her way. "I'm coming!"

"You can't fly." Rouge put bluntly. "So you'd be swimming…"

"Never mind!" Sonic replied. "See you when you get back." Sonic ran back in the house.

Kagome: Wow…and that took half an hour. To bad it took me three months to get around to writing.

1-a moment of silence for my long-lost chao who I lost when I had to reformat my memory card…sayounara, Rubi chan.

2-for those of you not up on your Rave Master, Elie is this girl with deep sadness within her. She uses tonfa blasters, which are similar to guns, as weapons. And she has great luck with gambling. But she has amnesia.

3-Michelle Ruff did the american voice over of Elie in rave master and Miki in marmalade boy.

4-Just incase there is someone who doesn't know this who read my fic, Cedar point is in Sandusky.

5-Ed from fullmetal alchemist can't stand being called short, but he is. He gets this weird expression on his face and starts going overboard. Once someone called him half-pint, and he started swinging them around going "COULD A HALF PINT DO THIS! WELL, COULD HE!" Surprisingly he is half sane, and HOT! (You may run in fear until next time…)


End file.
